


Our children

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Freeform, Harry Styles is Marcel, Louis and Zayn friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Top Harry, harry and lima and niall frindship, school au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do tej pory spotykałam się z historiami:<br/>Kujon i król szkoły spędzają wspólnie noc, która kończy się ciążą kujona. Król szkoły postanawia wziąć za to odpowiedzialność i wszystko kończy się miłością.<br/>A co jeśli, tym razem to król szkoły będzie w ciąży?<br/>Co jeśli nie będzie chciał pomocy drugiego ojca?<br/>Co jeśli będzie się wzbraniał przed miłości?<br/>Czyli School AU, gdzie Louis jest królem szkoły, który wyśmiewa się z Marcela. Z kolei Harry to nerd, zakochany w Tomlinsonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Pierwszy raz był na wycieczce. Nieplanowany, namiętny, kończący się wściekłością, awanturą i łzami._  
*  
\- Nareszcie – opadł na swoją walizkę. Zaraz obok niego pojawił się jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Nie mogłem się doczekać tej wycieczki.  
\- Tak – zgodził się mulat – To będą najlepsze 3 dni – przybili sobie piątkę.  
Siedzieli na swoich bagażach w hotelowym lobby, czekając na nauczycielkę, która miała przydzielić im pokoje. Z podnieceniem rozmawiali na temat tego, co będą przez ten czas robić, tworzyli plan i mieli nadzieję, że uda im się go wykonać. Czekali na tę wycieczkę prawie cały rok. I nareszcie, początkiem marca byli tutaj. W Londynie!  
\- Uwaga klaso – pani Woods stanęła pomiędzy uczniami, zwracając na siebie uwagę – Dostałam już klucze i zaraz przydzielę was do pokoi. Jesteście podzieleni alfabetycznie.  
Dało się słyszeć donośny jęk. Każdy już miał ustalone z kim chciał być w pokoju i nie spodobał im się pomysł nauczycielki.  
Louis siedział z naburmuszoną miną, zastanawiając się kto mu przypadnie. Wiedział, że to nie będzie Zayn, więc miał nadzieję, że to będzie ktoś w miarę znośny.  
Po długim oczekiwaniu w końcu usłyszał swoje nazwisko.  
\- Tomlinson i Styles.  
Louis miał nadzieję, że to jakiś żart. Nie możliwe, aby jego współlokatorem był największy kujon w szkole – Marcel. Jego wzrok do razu uciekł do chłopaka. Jego włosy były jak zawsze ulizane. Duże okulary na nosie, biała koszula, pod kamizelką i eleganckie spodnie.  
Nie! To jednak nie będzie tak dobra wycieczka jak myślał.  
*****  
\- Harry? – drgnął słysząc swoje imię, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Ujrzał przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Liama – Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś blady.  
\- Umm… - poczuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe – Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu nie jestem pewny, czy dobrym pomysłem był wyjazd na tę wycieczkę.  
\- Daj spokój, stary – Niall zarzucił my rękę na ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie – Nie będzie źle. Nie możesz wiecznie siedzieć w domu lub bibliotece, z nosem w książce.  
\- Ale ja to lubię – mruknął. Zakopywanie się w książkach, aby odciąć się od realnego świata sprawiało mu przyjemność. Mógł wtedy zapomnieć, że jest szkolnym nerdem, gnębionym przez większość szkoły, w tym przez jego zauroczenie. Zapominał, że miał w szkole tylko trzech przyjaciół – wliczając w to bibliotekarkę panią Mills, a inni dostrzegali go, tylko, kiedy coś chcieli. Zapominał, że nie był typowym nastolatkiem, chodzącym na imprezy i upijającym się – chociaż na tym, aż tak mu nie zależało.  
\- Hazz, nie bądź nudziarzem.  
\- Po prostu nie wspominam zbyt dobrze wcześniejszych wycieczek – burknął wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Bo nie miałeś nas – blondyn poczochrał jego włosy – Teraz jesteśmy z tobą i będziemy się trzymać razem. Będzie fajnie – przekonywał go.  
\- Uwaga klaso – odwrócili głowy w kierunku pani Woods, która stała pośrodku uczniów – Dostałam już klucze i zaraz przydzielę was do pokoi. Jesteście podzieleni alfabetycznie.  
Harry poczuł jak jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się ściska. Jak to analfabetycznie? Miał nadzieję, że trafi do pokoju z Niallem lub Liamem, a teraz nie miał pojęcia z kim spędzi wycieczkę. Jęknął w duchu, modląc się, aby to była osoba, która na ogół go ignorowała. Naprawdę nie chciał dzielić pokoju z kimś, kto tylko by go dręczył.  
\- Tomlinson i Styles.  
Słysząc te słowa, Harry czuł jakby tracił grunt pod nogami. Mieszały się w nim dwie sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony chciał uciekać, przecież miał dzielić pokój z osobą, która najbardziej uprzykrzała mu życie w szkole, to od Louisa to wszystko się zaczęło. Jednak z drugiej strony był zakochany w szatynie odkąd miał 13 lat, nawet jeśli ten utrudniał mu życie, i możliwość spędzenia z nim czasu w jednym pomieszczeniu było jak spełnienie marzeń, nawet jeśli Tomlinson miałby się do niego nie odzywać, bądź rzucać kąśliwymi uwagami.  
*****  
Stał na korytarzu, w dłoni trzymając swój bagaż i nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Czekał, aż drzwi zostaną otwarte, jednak jego współlokatorowi dość opornie to szło, przez trzęsące się ręce. Zirytowany prychał co chwilę pod nosem, ostatecznie odepchnął chłopaka.  
\- Daj mi to – warknął i sekundę później drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte. Nie patrząc się za siebie wszedł do środka, rzucając torbę na ziemię i kładąc się na najbliższym łóżku. Jęknął w poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wyładuje to jego frustrację. Cóż, mylił się.  
Kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie usłyszał trzasku drzwi i kroków, uniósł głowę, rozglądając się za Marcelem, który jak się okazało stał w drzwiach, niepewnie spoglądając do wnętrza. Wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili miał zemdleć.  
\- Co tak stoisz – był zirytowany zachowaniem chłopaka – Właź i zamykaj drzwi.  
\- Oh, tak – mruknął, potykając się o własne nogi, kiedy wchodził do środka.  
Louis, z jęknięciem, opadł z powrotem na łóżko, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego pokoju i uwolnić od towarzystwa kujona.  
*****  
\- Kurwa – przeklną, kiedy potknął się wchodząc do pokoju. Był pijany i sfrustrowany. Potrzebował dobrego seksu, ale nie znalazł nikogo, kto mógłby mu to zaoferować. W ogóle nie wiedział co się z nim ostatnio dzieje. Coraz trudniej było mu się podniecić, kiedy był z dziewczyną. Natomiast zdarzyło mu się to parę razy przy chłopakach, co go jeszcze bardziej irytowała. Bo nie, o nie mógł być gejem. Poprawka nie był gejem.  
Podszedł do swojego łóżka i opadł na nie, głośno jęcząc z bezsilności i niezadowolenia. Drzwi do łazienki zostały otwarte. Szatyn odruchowo spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i nagle zaschło mu w ustach. Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. W drzwiach łazienki stał Marcel, ale nie wyglądał jak Marcel. Zazwyczaj ulizane włosy były wilgotne i lekko się skręcały, brak okularów pozwolił szatynowi lepiej się przyjrzeć zielonym tęczówką, które potrafiły hipnotyzować, albo to tylko pijany mózg szatyna wyobrażał sobie te głupoty. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko ręcznik przepasany w biodrach, a po idealnie wyrzeźbionej sylwetce, pokrytej tatuażami, spływały krople wody.  
\- Jak możesz to ukrywać? – wybełkotał Louis, podczas gdy Harry czuł się niezręcznie stoją praktycznie nagi, przed Tomlinsonem.  
\- Louis, jesteś pijany – powiedział cicho, kierując się do swojego łóżka. Chciał sięgnąć do walizki, która leżała z boku, jednak nie zdążył, bo został pchnięty na miękki materac. Odwrócił się na plecy i od razu poczuł ciężar na swoich udach. Louis siedział na nim. Widział jego zaszklone oczy, rumieńce na twarzy i nie ład na głowie. Wyglądał gorąca i Harry czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza.  
\- Pieprz mnie – jęknął szatyn, nachylając się nad zielonookim i całując szyję. Do Harry’ego dotarł zapach alkoholu.  
\- C-co? – wykrztusił z siebie.  
\- Pieprz mnie – przeniósł się na biodra chłopaka i zaczął naciskać na powstającą erekcję chłopaka.  
\- Louis – próbował zrzucić z siebie szatyna. Czuł jak robi się coraz bardziej twardy i nie wiedział ile zniesie, zanim się podda – Jesteś pijany, nie chcesz tego.  
\- Chcę – mruknął, przygryzając obojczyk Harry’ego – Chcę ciebie Marcel, pieprz mnie – odsunął się na moment, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki i kędzierzawy czuł, że powoli się łamie.  
\- L-Lou, proszę – jęknął, dalej próbując odsunąć od siebie chłopaka – Będziesz tego żałował.  
\- Zamknij się wreszcie – warknął na Stylesa – i pieprz mnie.  
Nie pozwolił Harry’emu po raz kolejny zaprotestować, łącząc ich usta. W tym momencie zielonooki się poddał. Nie potrafił z tym walczyć. Nie, kiedy był cholernie twardy, a chłopak, o którym od dawna marzył, sam tego chce. Wiedział, że rano Louis będzie zły, jednak w tej chwili odsunął tę myśl na sam koniec umysłu. Miękkie usta szatyna były idealny rozproszeniem niechcianych myśli i wątpliwości.  
*****  
Było mu ciepło, miękko i coś ładnie pachniało. Nawet ból głowy nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo. Miał ochotę zostać tak już na zawsze. Jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Czuł przyciśnięte do niego, czyjeś ciepłe ciało. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, szybko je przymykając, kiedy został zaatakowany przez promienie słoneczne. Powtórzył czynność, tym razem powoli, aby przyzwyczaić się do światła. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to jasną skórę na karku i kilka pasemek loków przysłaniających go. Uniósł się na łokciu, dostrzegając kolejne szczegóły. Wytatuowane ramię, umięśnione ciało, pulchne różowe usta. Opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce, czując jak żołądek nieprzyjemnie mu się skręca, kiedy wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy zaczęły w niego uderzać z siłą torpedy.  
Alkohol.  
Brak chęci na seks z dziewczyną.  
Powrót do pokoju.  
Nagi Marcel.  
Rzucenie się na Marcela.  
Seks.  
Najlepszy seks, jaki miał, nawet jeśli pieprzył go największy nerd ze szkoły.  
Tego było za dużo dla jego skacowanego umysłu, dodatkowo z samego rana. Powoli wzbierała w nim złość.  
Na niego samego, że był tak popieprzony.  
Na to, że się upił.  
Że podniecił się po jednym spojrzeniu na umięśnione ciało faceta, niż na widok skąpo ubranej dziewczyny, która w każdej chwili była gotowa wskoczyć mu do łóżka.  
Na Marcela, że wykorzystał sytuację.  
Wściekły, po przypomnieniu sobie wszystkiego, poderwał się z łóżka, sycząc i lekko się krzywiąc, kiedy poczuł ból w dole pleców. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego odpuścić.  
\- Marcel! – potrząsał ciałem chłopaka – Marcel! Marcel! Marcel!  
Kędzierzawy poruszył się, jednak zamiast obudzić wtulił bardziej w poduszkę, mamrocząc cicho pod nosem.  
\- Do cholery, Marcel! – wrzasnął, spychając go z łóżka.  
Po pokoju rozniósł się, stłumiony przez pościel, huk, a chwile później Louis usłyszał jęk. Trochę trwało nim zza łóżka wyłoniła się głowa pełna loków. Jego twarz wyrażała zdezorientowanie. Nawet nie miał czasu się rozbudzić, aby przypomnieć sobie co się działo w nocy, od razu został zaatakowany przez krzyki szatyna.  
\- Czy w nocy zrobiliśmy to co myślę? – warknął, nachylając się nad zielonookim.  
\- C-co? – wydukał. Naprawdę potrzebował chwili, aby odzyskać jasność umysłu i zrozumieć o co chodzi Louisowi.  
\- Czy w nocy mnie pieprzyłeś? – wycedził przez zęby. Znał odpowiedź, pamiętał to uczucie, kiedy chłopak był w nim, dotykał, całował. Jednak cały czas łudził się, że okaże się to tylko snem, a słowa Stylesa to potwierdzą.  
\- T-tak – wykrztusił.  
\- Kurwa – odepchnął się od łóżka. Porwał z ziemi bokserki, zakładając na siebie i zaczął szukać reszty ubrań. Kiedy miał już na sobie spodnie, a koszulkę trzymał w dłoni spojrzał na Marcela, który dalej leżał na ziemi, wpatrując się w szatyna – Wykorzystałeś mnie!  
\- N-nie – wyjąkał.  
\- Wykorzystałeś! – wrzasnął.  
\- L-Louis, to ty chcia…  
\- BYŁEM PIJANY! – ryknął, przerywając chłopakowi, wiedząc co chciał powiedzieć – Twoim zadaniem było mnie odepchnąć, mogłeś nawet przywiązać mnie do łóżka, dopóki nie zasnę, ale ty wolałeś wykorzystać sytuację.  
Harry leżał na ziemi, owinięty w kołdrę. Czuł jak w oczy kłują go łzy, jednak nie chciał płakać przed Louisem. Nawet jeśli z każdym kolejnym słowem szatyna, jego serce ściskało się z coraz większego bólu. W tej chwili chciał zniknąć, uciec gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł się zwinąć i pozwolić, by łzy płynęły po jego policzkach.  
\- Myślisz, że teraz staniesz się kimś, bo przeleciałeś Louisa Tomlinsona? – nachylił się, warcząc i spoglądając w zlęknione zielone oczy. Piękne zielone tęczówki, które były powodem dreszczy przechodzących przez jego ciało. Miały intensywny kolor, potrafiły hipnotyzować, a Louis chciał móc codziennie w nie spoglądać. Jego zachwyt jednak nie trwał długo. Otrząsnął się, zauważając, że zamilkł. – Nawet nie myśl, aby komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć, jasne?  
Zlękniony Harry, nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić, więc jedyni skinął głową. Niebieskookiemu to wystarczyło.  
\- Nie jestem gejem – wypluł, nie będąc pewnym kogo bardziej chce przekonać. Kędzierzawego, czy samego siebie. Ostatni raz spojrzał z pogardą i wściekłością na chłopaka, nim wyszedł z pokoju.  
Harry, wdrapał się na łóżko, zakrywając kołdrą, po sam czubek głowy i pozwolił swoim łzom wypłynąć. W myślach przeklinał sam siebie, że dopuścił do sytuacji w nocy. Przecież wiedział jak Louis zareaguje. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Mimo to pozwolił swoim marzeniom i pragnieniom wygrać, uciszając zdrowy rozsądek.  
*****  
W pokoju rozbrzmiewał donośny śmiech. Zayn leżał na swoim łóżku rechocząc i trzymając za brzuch. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Nie przejmował się wściekłym szatynem, który siedział na łóżku jego współlokatora i spoglądał na niego z mordem w oczach.  
\- Kurwa, Zayn – rzucił w niego poduszką, powstrzymując się od przywalenia mu pięścią – To nie jest śmieszne.  
\- Pieprzyłeś się z Marcelem – wykrztusił, łapiąc oddech, kiedy odrobinę się uspokoił – To jest zabawne.  
\- Miło, że tak dobrze się tym bawisz, najlepszy przyjacielu – wycedził przez zęby – Przespałem się z największym kujonem w szkole i to tego chłopakiem. Przecież nie jestem gejem.  
\- Jesteś pewny, bo ja nie? – mruknął mulat, odrobinę poważniejąc.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- No wiesz, nie zwracasz zbytniej uwagi na dziewczyny. Sam mi mówiłeś, że masz problem, aby cię podnieciły.  
\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – bronił się. Nie był gejem, nie ma takiej opcji, nie ważne co mówi jego przyjaciel.  
\- Tak, ale widzę jak się ślinisz na widok Matta, zwłaszcza, kiedy przebieramy się na w-f i ściąga koszulkę.  
\- Wcale się nie ślinię na jego widok, zazdroszczę mu tylko wyrzeźbionego ciała – dalej próbował przekonać Zayn, jednak wiedział, że raczej nic to nie da – Zresztą z tego co zauważyłem, nawet taka niedorajda jak Marcel, może posiadać mięśnie i cholerny sześciopak.  
\- Co? – mulat podparł się na łakociach, będąc odrobinę zainteresowanym.  
\- Gdybyś widział jego ciało – mówiąc o tym, przypomniał sobie, jak dotykał je w nocy, a po plecach przeszedł go dreszcz – Dodatkowo ma tatuaże, duuuuużo tatuaży.  
\- Nie podejrzewałbym go o to.  
\- Ja też nie, ale wczoraj w samym ręczniku, bez okularów i w mokrych włosach, wyglądał gorąco – wypalił, nie myśląc za wiele o tym co mówi.  
\- I ty twierdzisz, że nie jesteś gejem – na twarz mulata wstąpił uśmieszek.  
\- Nie jestem – warknął, gromiąc przyjaciela wzrokiem.  
\- Louis, nawet twoja mama to podejrzewa.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, złość zniknęła, a pojawiło się zaciekawienie – Skąd wiesz?  
\- Spytała się mnie, czy jesteśmy razem.  
Louis słysząc słowa przyjaciela, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, krztusząc się nim.  
\- Żartujesz? – głos miał lekko zachrypnięty od kaszlu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Kiedy zaprzeczyłem, spytała się mnie, czy masz kogoś i bynajmniej nie miała na myśli dziewczyny.  
\- Boże – ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ciężko wzdychając – Nie jestem cholernym gejem.  
\- Ja bym się na twoim miejscu poważnie nad tym zastanowił – wypalił Malik, czym zarobił kolejne groźne spojrzenie od przyjaciela.  
*****  
_Drugi raz był w szatni, po lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Było to szybkie, szorstkie i niechlujne, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach potu i brudnych skarpet._  
*  
Po szatni roznosił się szum rozmów i dźwięk zatrzaskiwania szafek. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach potu, który momentami potrafił drażnić – zwłaszcza gdy pomieszczeni nie było wietrzone i sprzątane przez dłuższy czas.  
Powoli szatnia pustoszała, a rozmowy cichły, kiedy uczniowie udawali się na dodatkowe zajęcia, bądź do domu. W środku został Louis, który kończył się ubierać, a chwilę później dołączył do niego Harry, który musiał poodkładać sprzęt po zajęciach.  
Wysoki chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc samego Louisa. Mało tego, Louisa bez koszulki. Widział, jak mięśnie chłopaka poruszają się, kiedy zakładał ostatnią część garderoby i nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Czuł się zahipnotyzowany gładką, opaloną skórą szatyna, jego mięśniami. Dokładnie pamiętał jej fakturę, jak miękka i ciepła była pod jego dotykiem.  
Od ich nocy na wycieczce minęły dwa tygodnie. W ich relacjach nic się nie zmieniło. Louis dalej go nie lubił i uprzykrzał życie jak tylko mógł, co jakiś czas przypominając mu, aby milczał na temat tego co miało pomiędzy nimi miejsce. A on dalej wzdychał do niego, nawet jeśli Tomlinson go ranił.  
\- Podobało ci się to co widziałeś? – z myśli wyrwał go głos szatyna. Stał przy swojej szafce, z założonymi ramionami na piersi, a na jego twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmiech.  
Widział jak Marcel mu się przygląda, czuł jego zielone spojrzenie na sobie. Dalej był wściekły za to co miało miejsce. Dlatego nie mógł sobie odpuścić momentu, kiedy byli zupełnie sami i mógł mu dopiec.  
\- Najwyraźniej bardzo – niebieskie tęczówki przesunęły się na wybrzuszenie w spodenkach. Powolnym krokiem, starając się być zmysłowym podszedł do Marcela i pchnął go na ławkę. Od razu usiadł na jego kolanach, dociskając ich biodra do siebie. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, słysząc jak cichy jęk uciekł z gardła Stylesa. Szatyn dalej nie chciał przyznać się, że jest gejem i zachowywać w jakikolwiek sposób, który by na to wskazywał. Nie dopuszczał takiej myśli do siebie. Jednak, jeśli to miało dokuczyć Marcelowi i może nawet ośmieszyć (na pewno ktoś by zauważył na korytarzu, że ma erekcję), mógł się poświęcić. Nie przewidział jednak, że może to się skończyć w zupełnie inny sposób – Wiem, że chciałbyś powtórzyć tamtą noc – nachylił się nad nim, szepcząc te słowa w jego usta, mocniej ocierając się biodrami – To mówi wszystko – ścisnął twardego penisa zielonookiego, powodując tym kolejny jęk Stylesa.  
Louis czuł satysfakcję, widząc zarumienionego, podnieconego i spragnionego Marcela. Dlatego postanowił posunąć się odrobinę dalej, nie myśląc o tym, że sam robi się twardym, chcąc zniszczyć chłopaka i go zostawić.  
Pokonał niewielką odległość pomiędzy nimi, łącząc usta w pocałunku, który ku jego zdziwieniu został odwzajemniony i…podobało mu się to. Był tym przestraszony, chciał się odsunąć, ale nie był w stanie. Nie, kiedy poczuł na swoich biodrach duże dłonie Marcela. Już wcześniej całował się z nim, jednak był zbyt wstawiony, aby skupiać się na pocałunku. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku są jego usta. Jak sprawnie posługiwał się swoimi wargami i językiem. Jak cudowne były jego pocałunki. Gdzie on się tego nauczył? Gdyby nie siedział, zapewne nie umiałby ustać z powodu mięknących kolan. W tej chwili nie był wstanie myśleć o niczym innych, jak pulchnych ustach, które go całowały i dużych, ciepłych dłoniach, błądzących po jego bokach i plecach. Głos mówiący by uciekał, był zagłuszany przez mocno walące serce.  
Skończyło się to, tym, że został przyciśnięty do zimnej szafki i był pieprzony przez Marcela. Musiał zakrywać sobie usta, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek ich znalazł. Nie umiał być cicho, kiedy czuł tylko i wyłącznie przyjemność.  
\- To niczego nie zmienia – syknął do chłopaka, który siedział na podłodze opierając się o szafki. Na jego policzkach były dorodne rumieńce, usta miał spuchnięte i pogryzione, a włosy były w nieładzie – I pamiętaj, dziób na kłódkę – warknął, zapinając pasek w spodniach. Poprawił koszulkę i wyszedł na szkolny korytarz, po drodze zgarniając swoją torbę.  
*****  
_Trzeci raz był w domu Harry’ego. Było powoli i namiętnie, wypełnione smakiem alkoholu i głośną muzyką, dobiegającą z salonu._  
*  
Muzykę można było już usłyszeć z początku ulicy. Dom był zapełniony ludźmi i niekoniecznie organizator imprezy ich znał. Jednak to nie było nic niezwykłego, często tak to się kończyło.  
Gemma Styles, starsza siostra Harry’ego, przyleciała na kilka dni do Doncaster, z Nowego Jorku, gdzie studiowała. Korzystając z weekendowego wyjazdu rodziców, postanowiła urządzić imprezę i zaprosić wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Oczywiście oni przyprowadzili swoich przyjaciół, którzy zadzwonili po własnych i w ten sposób dom był pełen ludzi. W ten sposób znalazł się tam Louis.  
Muzyka głośno grała, utrudniając normalną rozmowę. Ludzie tańczyli, a raczej ocierali się o siebie na środku salonu, gdzie znajdował się prowizoryczny parkiet.  
Louis był już po kilku drinkach, siedział na kanapie. Na jego kolanach znajdowała się drobna blondynka. Kojarzył ją, ale nie wiedział jak miała na imię. Dziewczyna składała pocałunki na jego szyi, ocierając się o jego biodra. Szatyn wiedział, do czego to zmierza, był jednak problem - za nic w świecie nie mógł się podniecić. Próbował wszystkiego, mając nadzieję, że będzie dobrze, prześpi się z dziewczyną i udowodni sobie, że nie jest gejem, a wcześniejsze wybryki to tylko alkohol i jeszcze wariujące hormony. W ostateczności zaczął myśleć o umięśnionym ciele Marcela, o tym jak go dotykał, jak całował. Myślał o tym, jak się wtedy czuł. Nawet to nie pomogło. Nie, kiedy czuł jak usta blondynki zostawiają ślady po szmince na jego szyi, długie paznokcie drapały jego plecy i ramiona, a do nozdrzy dochodził zapach delikatnych damskich perfum.  
Dziewczyna odsunęła się od szatyn, wpatrując się w niego z konsternacją, kiedy zauważyła, że jej działania nic nie dają.  
\- Wszytko dobrze? – zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Um…tak. Po prostu krępuję się tutaj, wśród ludzi – skłamał. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna mu uwierzy. Po chwili na jej usta wstąpił uśmiech.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy na górę – podniosła się z kolan Louisa, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą, nie dając możliwości zaprotestowania. Wdrapali się na piętro i rozpoczęli poszukiwania wolnego pomieszczenie. Najpierw trafili na łazienkę, która była zajęta. Kolejne pomieszczenie było zamknięte na klucz. Jednak nastepne drzwi się otwarły i wyglądało na to, że była to sypialnia. Weszli do środka, rozglądając się, dopóki spojrzenia nie natknęły się na zaskoczonego Marcela. Stał przy półce z książkami, mając na sobie jedynie spodnie dresowe. Brak okularów, umięśnione i wytatuowane ciało, po którym spływały kropelki wody kapiące z jeszcze wilgotnych włosów. Louis czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, a w podbrzuszu pojawiło się znajome mu uczucie. Duże zielone oczy, wpatrywały się z zaskoczeniem w dwójkę nastolatków.  
\- Co tu robisz? – głos Tomlinsona był bardziej szorstki niż powinien.  
\- Mieszkam – wychrypiał.  
\- Kim jesteś? – w głosie dziewczyny dosłyszalne było zainteresowanie. Kędzierzawy nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć. Działania Louisa były szybkie. Wypchnął dziewczynę za drzwi, zatrzaskując je przed jej nosem i przekręcając klucz. W kilku krokach znalazł się obok Marcela. Opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc za sobą zielonookiego, od razu łącząc ich usta.  
\- Tylko nie myśl sobie, że coś to zmieni i ani słowa – warknął, odrywając się od ust Harry’ego.  
\- Wiem – pochylił się i ponownie go pocałował.  
Rano Harry obudził się sam w łóżku, tak jakby wydarzenia z nocy były tylko snem. Jednak dowodem na to, że to naprawdę miało miejsce, była zmierzwiona pościel i zapach seksu unoszący się w powietrzu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nawet jeśli po tej nocy nic się nie zmieni, on nie żałował.


	2. Chapter 2

To już był ponad tydzień, jak Louisa zaczęły męczyć mdłości. Codziennie rano zrywał się z łóżka, pędząc do łazienki, nie potrafił utrzymać jedzenia w żołądku, na dłużej niż kilka minut i jakby tego było mało ciągle był zmęczony, najchętniej przesypiałby cały dzień.

To wszystko niepokoiło jego matkę Jay. Obawiała się, że jej syn był chory. Prosiła Louisa, aby udał się do lekarza, co chłopak jej obiecał, jednak jakoś mu się nie spieszyło. Właśnie dlatego, kobieta sama umówiła syna na wizytę i zabrała go, tam obierając ze szkoły.

\- Mamo, musimy? – jęknął, obniżając się na fotelu pasażera.

\- Boo, coś ci dolega. To nie jest zwykłe zatrucie, czy grypa żołądkowa. Czas najwyższy iść do lekarza – po raz kolejny, tłumaczyła mu to spokojnie, na moment spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- Ale nie chcę.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak pięciolatek – skarciła syna, który już do końca drogi nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Na szczęście nie musieli długo czekać na wezwanie do gabinetu. Tam odbyła się rozmowa z doktor Eris, która po chwili przeszła do badań. Jay i Louis zaniepokoili się, kiedy zobaczyli, jak kobieta marszczy brwi i mruczy coś pod nosem. Strach wzrósł, kiedy wezwała pielęgniarkę, prosząc by poprosiła doktor Williams. Nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, a to było najgorsze, nie mieli pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Po kilku minutach drzwi się otworzyły i do gabinetu weszła kobieta w średnim wieku. Jej ciemne włosy, były upięta, a na sobie miała biały kitel. Lekarki rozmawiały, spoglądając na wyniki badań, jednak Louis i Jay nic z tego nie rozumieli. Po chwili doktor Williams spojrzała na pacjenta i jego matkę, posyłając im ciepły uśmiech.

\- Louis, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

\- Co się dzieje? – czuł jak z każdą chwilą jest coraz bardziej nerwowy. O co chodziło? Jka poważnie to wyglądało? – Czy jestem chory? – kątem oka zerknął na swoją mamę i widział jak blada i bliska płaczu jest.

\- Spokojnie Louis – głos lekarki był miękki i uspokajający – To nic poważnego, chodź ze mną do mojego gabinetu, tam się wszystkiego dowiesz.

*****

\- Wiedziałaś? – wrzasnął, podnosząc się krzesła. W tym momencie nie przejmował się, że jest w gabinecie, a doktor Williams im się przygląda – Kurwa, wiedziałaś! I nigdy nie raczyłaś mnie o tym poinformować?!

Był wściekły! Jak jego matka mogła to przed nim ukrywać?!

Po tym jak dostali się do gabinety, kobieta poprosiła, aby położył się na kozetce. Przysunęła do niej ultrasonograf, i po nałożeniu zimnego żelu na brzuch chłopaka, rozpoczęła badanie. Nie trwało długo, jak pogratulowała mu, mówiąc, że jest w 10 tygodniu ciąży.

Louis miał wrażenie, jakby tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, zapadając się w ciemną, głęboką dziurę. Czuł się, jakby to był kiepski żart. Przecież to niemożliwe, był mężczyzną, a oni nie zachodzą w ciążę. Prawda? Co z tego, że nie był na nic chory i mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Był w pieprzonej ciąży.

Sytuacja się pogorszyła, kiedy Jay przyznała się, że wiedziała o tym. Wiedział, że jej syn może zajść w ciążę i nic mu nie powiedziała.

\- Louis, przykro mi – jej głos był spokojny, kiedy próbowała wszystko wyjaśnić synowi – Myślałam nad tym czy ci powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie miałam pewności, że interesujesz się chłopakami, więc uznałam, że nie ma sensu.

\- Mimo to miałem prawo wiedzieć, a teraz…uhg – opadł z powrotem na krzesło, opierając łokcie na kolanach i chowając dłonie we włosach, lekko za nie szarpią. Łzy cisnął mu się do oczu. Czuł się bezsilny, nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Dobrze – kobieta za biurkiem odchrząknęła – Myślę, że na dziś to tyle. Powinniście porozmawiać, zastanowić się nad tą sytuacją, co w związku z tym planujecie. Męskie ciąże są rzadkością, przez co nie zostały dokładnie zbadane. Mogą stanowić duże zagrożenie dla życia, ale nie muszą, jeśli przestrzega się wytycznych nie powinno być problemów – chociaż nie powiedziała tego wprost, Louis wiedział, że ma na myśli aborcję, bądź przetrwanie ciąży i urodzenie dziecka – Proszę się umówić na przyszły tydzień i wtedy ustalimy plan działania. Na razie wykupcie te witaminy i niech Louis codziennie je zażywa – podała Jay receptę.

\- Dobrze – Jay zabrała głos, ponieważ szatyn nie zmienił swojej pozycji – Bardzo dziękujemy.

Kobieta wstała, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, tym samym dając mu znać, ze czas wyjść. Posłusznie podążył za swoją matką, nie wypowiadając już ani jednego słowa.

*****

Tępo wpatrywał się w ciemność za oknem. Niebo było praktycznie czarne, nie widać było księżyca i gwiazd, które chociaż odrobinę rozświetliłyby widok za oknem. Leżał na łóżku, nieświadomie gładząc się po jeszcze płaskim brzuchu. W jego głowie panował chaos, myśli przeplatały się ze sobą, plącząc się i mieszając, przyprawiając tym szatyna o ból głowy.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, powoli do niego dochodziło, że jest w ciąży. Będzie miał dziecko i to z kim, z największym nerdem w szkole – Marcelem. Uwielbiał dzieci, miał 4 młodsze siostry, i zawsze chciał mieć w przyszłości dużą rodzinę, jednak wyobrażał to sobie w zupełnie inny sposób. Myślał, że pozna dziewczynę, która podbije jego serce. Po jakimś czasie oświadczy się jej, wezmą ślub i niedługo później pojawią się dzieci. Nie tak to miało być. To nie on miał rodzić dzieci. To nie on miał zostać zapłodniony i to przez kogo.

Targało nim pełno sprzecznych emocji – radość, strach, ekscytacja, podniecenie, złość, niepokój, niepewność, niecierpliwość. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie tatą i będzie mógł trzymać w ramionach małą istotkę, za którą będzie odpowiedzialny. Nie mógł się tego doczekać, jednak z drugiej strony bał się jak to będzie. Jak ukryje ciąże, jak sobie poradzi z wychowaniem dziecka. Miał zaledwie 17 lat. Kiedy o tym myślał przypominały mu się słowa lekarki. Miał tydzień na podjęcie decyzji i chodź był przerażony tym, że jego życie może być zagrożone, nie chciał pozbywać się dziecka. Już je kochał i nie byłby wstanie go zabić. Planował dbać o siebie, przestrzegać wytycznych, zażywać witaminy i wierzył, że to pomoże mu przetrwać ciąże bez komplikacji.

Ciche pukanie sprowadziło go na ziemię. Usiadł opierając się o poduszki i zapraszając gościa do pokoju, jak się okazało była nim Jay. Pokonał drogę do łóżka syna, przysiadając obok niego i podając jeden z dwóch kubków, z gorącą czekoladą, które trzymała w dłoniach.

\- Dziękuję – poczuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozgrzewa jego dłonie – Mamo – niepewnie spojrzał na kobietę – Przepraszam, za to jak zachowałem się u doktor Williams.

\- W porządku – pogładziła policzek Louisa – Byłeś w szoku i przerażony, rozumiem to.

\- Mimo wszystko, powinienem się opanować - objął dłoń matki swoją.

\- Już dobrze – zapewniła chłopaka. Poprawiła się na swoim miejscu, aby było jej wygodniej i ponownie spojrzała na szatyna – Lou, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Domyślam się – wiedział, że ta chwila nadejdzie, jednak miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją odciągnąć jak najdalej.

\- Kochanie, jesteś gejem?

\- Nie – jego odpowiedź była zbyt szybka, aby mogła przekonać kobietę. Posłała mu podejrzane spojrzenie. Chłopak widział to, a z jego ust uciekło ciężkie westchnienie – To znaczy…nie wiem. Już nic nie wiem – łzy zaczęły kłuć go w oczy. Czuł się zagubiony i przerażony. Jay widząc to, zgarnęła chłopaka w objęcia. Szatyn położył głowę na jej ramieniu, ukrywając twarz w szyi kobiety i zaciągając się tak dobrze mu znanym zapachem. To odrobinę go uspokoiło.

\- Skarbie co się dzieje? – zanurzył dłoń w miękkich włosach syna, głaskając go.

\- Boję się mamo – wypowiedział drżącym głosem – Jestem zagubiony, nie wiem kim jestem. Od jakiegoś czasu pociągają mnie faceci, ale ja tego nie chce. Próbuję coś z tym zrobić, ale nie umiem. Co powiedzą inny? Nie chcę, aby mnie osądzali tylko za to kogo kocham.

\- Boo, to nie jest takie łatwe – jej głos był ciepły i spokojny – Nie możesz zmienić tego kim jesteś i co czujesz. Wiem, że to może być trudne, ale najlepiej będzie, jak to zaakceptujesz.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Posłuchaj – odsunęła się, ujmując twarz szatyna w dłonie i spojrzała w przestraszone niebieskie tęczówki syna – Kocham cię, tak samo jak cała nasza rodzina. Bez względu na to kim jesteś i co postanowisz, będziemy cię wspierać. Przyjaciele też, a jeśli tego nie zaakceptują, to nigdy im tak naprawdę na tobie nie zależało, więc powinieneś być zadowolony, że odeszli.

\- A i-inny?

\- Od kiedy zdanie obcych ludzie ma znaczenie? Nie znają nas, nie znają ciebie i nie mają prawa cię oceniać. Niestety to robią i będą robić, ale właśnie dlatego ich zdanie nie powinno cię interesować – po twarzy szatyna spływały łzy. Był wdzięczny za słowa matki. Kochał ją i wiedział, że zawsze będzie mógł na nią liczyć.

\- Dziękuję – ponownie wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona Jay, czując się bezpiecznie.

Leżeli na łóżku, wtuleni w siebie. Panowała cisza, którą co jakiś czas przerywało ciche pociąganie nosa Louisa. Jay trzymała mocno swojego syna, co chwilę składając pocałunek na jego czole i cały czas głaskając go po plecach. Szatynowi było tak miło i ciepło, czuł jak jego ciało się relaksuje. Przymknął oczy odpływając, kiedy kobieta ponownie się odezwała.

\- Boobear

\- Hmm?

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.

\- Jaka? – uchylił powieki, niechętnie odsuwając się od Jay, aby móc spojrzeć na twarz matki.

\- Drugi ojciec.

\- Mamo, proszę – jęknął, przewracając się na drugą stronę i ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

\- Louis, powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność za dziecko – położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, odwracając go na plecy.

\- Nie chcę mamo, poradzę sobie – naprawdę nie chciał informować Marcela o dziecku. Nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Louis, proszę cię. Powinien wiedzieć – nie ustępowała.

\- Nie – głos był ostrzejszy niż zamierzał.

\- Skarbie, czy ten chłopak… - na twarzy Jay pojawiło się zaniepokojenie – Czy drugi ojciec skrzywdził cię, zmusił do tego?

\- Boże, nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast, nie rozumiał jak jego matka mogła tak pomyśleć.

\- Więc czemu?

\- Nie chcę – westchnął zirytowany.

\- Lou – zaczęła głaskać policzek chłopaka, dopóki te nie spojrzał w jej oczy – On i jego rodzina powinni wiedzieć.

\- Mamo…

\- Nie każę wam się wiązać, brać ślubu, ani nic takiego. Uważam tylko, że trzeba im powiedzieć.

Louis nie chciał mówić prawdy, ale łamał się, kiedy spoglądał w błagające oczy matki. Czuł jak wywiera na nim presję.

\- To Styles – westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Syn Anne Twist? - zmarszczyła brwi. Nie ukrywała swojego zaskoczenia. Kojarzyła tego chłopaka i nie spodziewałaby się tego po nim.

\- Nie wiem jak jego matka się nazywa – wzruszył ramionami – Ale jeśli chodzi ci o właścicielkę kwiaciarni przecznicę dalej, to tak.

\- Dobrze – skinęła z uśmiechem – Jutro się do nich udamy.

*****

Samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe, a sekundę później silnik zgasł, podobnie jak muzyka w radiu, którą starał się rozproszyć swoje myśli. Odwrócił głowę, kiedy poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Jey uśmiechała się do niego, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewniła go – Jestem z tobą.

Louis jedynie skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wysiedli z samochodu i udali się w kierunku drzwi. Dłonie szatyna drżały i czuł jak jego serce wali z nerwów. Bo co jeśli go wyśmieją i wyzwą od dziwadeł. Co jeśli rozpowiedzą innym? Niby to tylko Marcel, nieszkodliwy kujon, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Sam się o tym przekonał, że nawet ktoś taki może go zaskoczyć.

Jay nacisnęła na dzwonek, kiedy Louis zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i nie miał zamiaru nic zrobić, aby poinformować o ich przybyciu. Nie czekali długo, nim drzwi się otwarły, a w nich staną Marcel. Miał na sobie zwykłe dresy i brakowało okularów, ale włosy dalej miał zaczesane do tyłu. Jego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie, otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a duże zielone oczy wpatrywały się w gości.

\- Harry, kto to? – z wnętrza domu, dobiegł kobiecy głos. Louis był zaskoczony, zwłaszcza, kiedy brunetka, do której prawdopodobnie należał głos, podeszła do wejścia. Harry? Jaki Harry? Nie zdążył jednak zapytać, ponieważ kobieta ich dostrzegła.

\- Jay? – była zaskoczona widokiem przybyszów, jednak na twarz wstąpił uśmiech.

\- Witaj Anne – oddała uśmiech – Przepraszam za najście, ale musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Zapraszam – odsunęła się z synem robiąc przejście dla gości – Harry – zwróciła się do kędzierzawego – zaprowadź gości do salonu, a ja zrobię herbatę.

Chłopak skinął głową, czekając aż Louis i Jay ściągną buty, po czym poprowadził ich do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

\- Harry? – szatyn mruknął z zaciekawieniem, spoglądając na zielonookiego, kiedy siadał na kanapie – Nie jesteś Marcel?

\- Mam na imię Harry – zaczął wyjaśniać, niepewnie przysiadł na fotelu i wpatrywał się w blat stołu – Ktoś wymyślił Marcela, inni uznali to za zabawne i tak zostało.

\- Nie poprawiałeś ich.

\- A co by to dało? – jego głos był ostrzejszy niż powinien, przez co po chwili na jego policzki wpłynął rumieniec.

Przez resztę czasu, dopóki Anne nie przyszła do salonu, z tacą w dłoniach, Louis nie zwracał na nic uwagi, bawiąc się swoim telefonem, podczas gdy Jay wciągnęła Harry’ego w rozmowę chcąc go lepiej poznać.

\- Proszę – Anne postawiła tacę na stoliku, kładąc przed każdym kubek z herbatą – Teraz, co was sprowadza – zajęła fotel.

\- Nie będą owijać w bawełnę i powiem wprost – zaczęła Jay, kiedy zauważyła, że Louis nie kwapił się do wyjaśnień – Będziesz babcią.

\- Co? – zatrzymała swoje dłonie, w połowie drogi do kubka, a jej twarz wyrażała zmieszanie – Jak to? Czy…Gemma i Lou…

\- Nie – zaprotestowała szatynka, przerywając błędne domysły pani Twist.

\- Louis jest w ciąży – wyjaśniła – A Harry jest drugim ojcem.

Po salonie rozniósł się kaszel. Wzrok wszystkich spoczął na Harrym, który zakrztusił się herbatą, słysząc słowa Jay. Jego twarz była czerwona, a po policzkach spływały łzy.

\- W ciąży? – głos Anne wyrażał zaskoczenie. Wróciła wzrokiem na gości, klepiąc syna po plecach – Jak to?

\- Ciąże męskie są rzadko spotykane, ale możliwe. Wiedziałam, że Louis może urodzić dzieci od 11 lat. Był w szpitalu na wycięcie wyrostka i podczas badań okazało się, że ma żeńskie narządy, które umożliwiają mu zajście w ciąże. Pomimo tego, że miałam podejrzenia co do orientacji Boo – z ust szatyna wydostał się jęk, kiedy usłyszał jak nazwała go matka – nie powiedziałam mu o tym. Co było moim błędem, wtedy na pewno byłby ostrożny.

\- Daj spokój, to nie tylko twoja wina. Chłopcy też powinni myśleć – jej głos był karcący, odwróciła się w kierunku syna – Harry, myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy – Styles siedział pochylony, wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy, a cała jego twarz płonęła. Było mu tak bardzo wstyd. Czy jego mama naprawdę musiała o tym teraz mówić? – Zresztą Louis, ciebie to też dotyczy – przeniosła spojrzenie na szatyna, którego policzki również zrobiły się czerwone – To, że nie wiedzieliście, że istnieje taka możliwość jak męska ciąża, nie oznacza, że nie potrzebujecie prezerwatyw.

\- M-mamo – jęknął Harry, czują, że niewiele brakuje, aby się popłakał z zawstydzenia – Proszę, skończ.

\- Tak właściwie, to jesteście razem? – jej wzrok przesuwał się pomiędzy Louisem a Harrym.

\- Nie – wypalił szatyn, nim zielonooki zdążył w ogóle otworzyć usta – Nie jesteśmy. To…po prostu tak wyszło.

\- Harry – ponownie spojrzała na syna – Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz. Jednorazowe przygody?

\- Mamo – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Co teraz? – zwróciła się do Jay. Anne, widząc w jakim stanie jest jej syn, postanowiła na ten moment odpuścić.

\- W czwartek Louis ma umówioną wizytę u doktor Williams. Wtedy ma podjąć decyzję, co do ciąży.

\- Podjąć decyzję?

\- Męska ciąża jest rzadkim zjawiskiem i może stanowić duże zagrożenie dla Louisa, ponieważ nie została ona jeszcze zbyt dobrze zbadana. Nie jest to oczywiście pewne, ale może tak być. Właśnie dlatego, Lou może zadecydować czy urodzi, czy… - nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć tego słowa. Nawet jeśli ciąża mogła zagrażać jej synowi, nie mogła o tym myśleć.

\- Rozumiem – Anne dała znać, że nie musi dokańczać – Może przejdziemy do kuchni. Myślę, że dobrze by było, aby chłopcy porozmawiali – zasugerowała, na co Jay przystała i po chwili zniknęły z salonu.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Louis siedział na kanapie, wpatrując się w widok za oknem, nie kwapiąc się rozpoczęciem rozmowy. Z kolei Harry bał się odezwać, nie wiedząc jak szatyn zareaguje. W pewnej chwili cisza i atmosfera za bardzo mu ciążyła, więc pomimo strachu postanowił coś powiedzieć.

\- Um…czyli…czyli będziemy rodzicami? – niepewnie zerknął na Louisa, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- N-nie usuniesz, prawda?

\- Nie wiem, ale nie musisz się tym martwić – odpowiedział obojętnie.

\- Louis, co ty mówisz? To też moje dziecko i nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Pomogę ci – był bliski łez. Zbyt wiele się dzisiaj działo, a nastawienie Louisa względem niego wcale mu nie pomagało.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – wstał z kanapy i ignorując chłopaka, ruszył do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziała jego matka i Anne.

\- Louis, kochanie – Anne uśmiechnęła się do szatyna, co ten odwzajemnił. Dopiero co poznał kobietę, a już ją polubił – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Um…tak – przytaknął, po czym zwrócił się do Jay – Mamo, możemy wrócić do domy? Jestem zmęczony.

\- Oczywiście Boo – Louis przewrócił oczami, słysząc jak po raz kolejny nazwała go matka. Poniosła się z krzesła i ruszyli do wyjścia. Pożegnali się z Anne i Harrym, nim opuścili ich dom.

*****

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostanie ojcem. To znaczy, zostanie nim o ile Louis zdecyduje się kontynuować ciążę. Miał nadzieję, że szatyn zechce urodzić dziecko i za kilka miesięcy będzie trzymał małą istotkę na rękach. Tak bardzo tego chciał. Będzie miał dziecko i to z Louisem. Nawet jeśli szatyn go nie polubi (chociaż miał nadzieję, że z czasem się do niego przekona) to dziecko w jakiś sposób ich ze sobą zwiąże. To było niesamowite. Teraz, kiedy szok minął, czuł podekscytowanie.

Usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i myśląc, że to Anne przyszła z nim porozmawiać, sam zaczął mówić.

\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało – westchnął głęboko, spoglądając w okno, podczas gdy leżał na łóżku – Louis jest w ciąży i będę ojcem.

\- Co?! – po pokoju rozbrzmiał mocny irlandzki akcent. Przestraszony i zaskoczony chłopak, poderwał się z łóżka. Przy drzwiach stała dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół, na ich twarzach widoczne było niezrozumienie i zaciekawienie.

\- C-co wy tu robicie? – wydukał.

\- Umawialiśmy się, pamiętasz? – wytłumaczył Liam. Usieli obok Stylesa – Mieliśmy iść do kina, ale najpierw chyba masz coś nam do powiedzenia.

\- Um… - policzki Harry’ego po raz kolejny tego dnia płonęły – Pamiętacie, jak mówiłem wam o nocy z Louisem na wycieczce? – nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na przyjaciół, jego wzrok wbity był w plamę po tuszu, na dywanie – Później zdarzyło się to jeszcze dwa razy.

\- Kurwa – usłyszał sapnięcie Nialla. Domyślił się, że ta wiadomość zszokuje jego przyjaciół, jednak nie tak bardzo jak to co za chwilę powie – Żartujesz?

\- Nie - pokręcił przecząco głową – Później zdarzyło się to jeszcze w szatni, po w-fie i tutaj, podczas imprezy Gemmy – wspomnienia zaczęły zalewać jego umysł. Nawet jeśli to było chwilowe, tylko na ten krótki czas mógł mieć Louisa i być tak blisko niego, nie żałował – Dzisiaj przyjechał tutaj Louis ze swoją mamą. Okazało się, że Lou jest w ciąży.

\- To możliwe?

\- Najwyraźniej – opowiedział przyjaciołom to, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział od Jay. Słuchali z zaciekawieniem i lekkim szokiem.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem, będziesz tatą – powiedział Liam, jakby dopiero co to odkrył.

\- A my wujkami – radosny głos blondyna wypełnił sypialnię.

\- Mam nadzieję – westchnął, bojąc się przyszłego tygodnia i tego co postanowi szatyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Dzień dopiero się zaczął, a Louis już miał go dość. Z samego rana mdłości wygoniły go z ciepłego łóżka, dodatkowo Jay musiała wcześniej być w pracy i nie mogła go odwieźć, przez co został zmuszony jechać przepełnionym autobusem. Jakby tego było mało czekała go jeszcze wizyta u doktor Williams, gdzie ostatecznie zdecyduje co zrobi. To znaczy, on już to wiedział, jednak dalej miał wątpliwości, czy to dobra decyzja.

Z niezadowoleniem otworzył szafkę i zaczął wyciągać książki, które będą mu potrzebne podczas lekcji. Słyszał, jak co chwilę, ktoś się z nim witał, jednak ten nie odpowiadał. Nie miał nastroju na uśmiechy i bycie miłym. Zatrzasnął szafkę i podskoczył lekko, dopiero teraz zauważając, że ktoś obok niego stoi.

\- Jasna cholera – sapnął – Marcel – zmarszczył brwi z frustracji. Jeszcze jego mu brakowało.

\- Harry – mruknął, kiedy jego policzki oblały się czerwienią. Poprawił okulary na nosie, nerwową stąpając w miejscu.

\- Ta, cokolwiek – prychnął, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Wyglądał jak zawsze nienagannie. Ulizane włosy, biała koszula, kamizelka i eleganckie spodnie – Czego chcesz?

\- Dzisiaj masz wizytę – stwierdził niepewnie.

\- Tak i co w związku z tym? – założył ramiona na piersi, miał już dość tej rozmowy. Chciał iść do klasy, zająć ostatnią ławkę i przespać całą lekcję.

\- Um… - poruszył się niespokojnie – Postanowiłeś co zrobisz?

\- Tak – odpowiedział od niechcenia, wzruszając ramionami.

\- I? – widział jak zielone oczy są przepełnione strachem, nadzieją i oczekiwaniem.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął. Wiedział, że powinien mu powiedzieć. Harry miał do tego prawo, ale jego zły humor nakazał mu być dzisiaj wyjątkowym dupkiem – To moje dziecko i zrobię co zechcę.

\- C-co? Co ty mówisz. To nasze dziecko – oczy Stylesa były szeroko otwarte – Proszę p-powiedz mi. Nie zabijesz go, p-prawda? – jego głos się trząsł i wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili mógł się rozpłakać.

\- Odpieprz się – chciał wyminąć chłopaka, ale wtedy stało się coś czego nie przewidział. Harry upadł na kolana, po jego policzkach spływały łzy, dolna warga drżała, a w oczach można było dostrzec błaganie.

\- P-proszę cię Louis – szlochał – Nie rób tego.

Tomlinson wiedział, że wszyscy im się przyglądają z zainteresowaniem. Czuł się nieswojo, co jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyło.

\- Przestań – nakazał klęczącemu chłopakowi, przymykając oczy i głęboko oddychając, aby się uspokoić.

\- L-Lou, b-błagam – nie słuchał go. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko życie dziecka.

\- Dość – chwycił biceps Harry’ego, podciągając go do góry i wyprowadzając z budynku. Zdezorientowany chłopak podążył za nim, potykając się o własne nogi – Co to miało być? – wycedził przez zęby, pchając wyższego na ścianę budynku, kiedy udali się za szkołę.

\- Przepraszam. J-ja po prostu n-nie ch-chcę… – mówił drżącym głosem.

\- Nie usunę go – warkną – Szczęśliwy?

Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział, aby wyraz twarzy kogoś tak szybko się zmienił. W jednej chwili rozpacz, w kolejnej czyste szczęście. Zielone oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Pulchne usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak – mruknął.

\- Dziękuję Lou – pisnął, podskakując w miejscu, jakby był nastolatką, która właśnie spotkała swojego idola.

\- Cokolwiek – odpowiedział, odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, jednak zatrzymał go głos Harry’ego.

\- Mogę iść z tobą do lekarza? – w jego głosie wyraźnie można było usłyszeć nadzieję. Mimo to Louis mu nie odpowiedział, skierując się do szkoły.

*****

Wyszedł po za teren szkoły i od razu zauważył samochód swojej mamy, która miała go odebrać i zabrać na wizytę do lekarza. Podbiegł do auta, zajmując miejsce pasażera i witając się z Jay.

\- Jak się czujesz Boo? – kątem okaz zerknęła na syna.

\- Zmęczony – mruknął, odchylając głowę i przymykając oczy. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zdrzemnąć zanim dotrą na miejsce.

\- Czy to nie Harry? – szatyn otworzył oczy, czując co się zbliża. Zaczął się rozglądać i rzeczywiście, chodnikiem szedł Styles. Jak zwykle jego sylwetka była zgarbiona, a wzrok skupiony na ziemi.

\- Mam… - zaczął, chcąc zatrzymać kobietę, domyślając się co ta planuje. Nie zdążył, ponieważ Jay otworzyła okno i się wychyliła.

\- Harry! – chłopak od razu ją zauważył i z uśmiechem podszedł do samochodu.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się.

\- Witaj skarbie – jej głos był ciepły – Jedziemy z Lou do lekarza, może chcesz się z nami zabrać.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a w zielonych tęczówkach pojawiły się iskierki.

\- Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział, kiwając ochoczo głową. Następnie otworzył tylne drzwi i wsunął się do środka.

Louis z niezadowolonym westchnieniem, ponownie odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy. Próbował się zdrzemnąć, jednak to było trudne, kiedy jego mama rozmawiała ze Stylesem.

*****

\- Witam – przywitała ich doktor Williams z szerokim uśmiechem – A to kto? – z ciekawością przyglądała się Harry’emu.

\- To Harry – głos zabrała Jay – Drugi ojciec.

\- W takim razie miło mi – wyciągnęła do niego swoją dłoń, którą ten uścisnął – Louis – zwróciła się do szatyna – Zapraszam – wskazała na fotel.

Szatyn skinął głową i wykonał polecenie lekarki.

\- Skoro dzisiaj mamy dwoje rodziców, rozumiem, że chcesz kontynuować ciąże – zapytała, sięgając po dokumentację Louisa.

\- Tak – potwierdził.

\- To dobrze – posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, i Louis miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł na jej twarzy ulgę. Po chwili rozpoczęła badanie. Najpierw zadawała mu kilka pytań związanych z jego samopoczuciem, sprawdziła ciśnienie i w końcu sięgnęła po ultrasonograf. Od razu obok niebieskookiego pojawiła się Jay i Harry. Cała trójka z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w ekran urządzenia. Louis czuł się odrobinę nieswojo, mając świadomość, że to głownie kobiety są w ten sposób badane, jednak równocześnie czuł ogromne podekscytowanie, zaraz miał zobaczyć swoje dziecko.

\- Tutaj – doktor William wskazała palcem miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się mała fasolka. Odwróciła głowę, spoglądając na Louisa i Harry’ego.

Louis czuł jak łzy cisną mu się do oczu. Jego dziecko, jego maleństwo, które miał zamiar kochać najbardziej na świecie. Mimo to nie płakał. Co innego Harry, który pociągał nosem, a po jego twarzy spływały łzy.

\- To moje dziecko – wychrypiał zielonooki – Nasze Lou – poprawił się, spoglądając na szatyna. I dopiero teraz to uderzyło w Louisa. Niby wcześniej wiedział, jednak nie było to tak oczywiste jak teraz. Będzie miał dziecko z Marcelem, a raczej Harrym. Będzie miał dziecko z z mężczyzną.

\- Raczej dzieci – poprawiła ich lekarka.

\- Słucham? – trzy pary oczu spoglądały teraz na kobietę.

\- Wcześniej to nie było widoczne – zaczęła wyjaśniać – Ale teraz dzieci się odrobinę przesunęły i można zauważyć, że jest ich dwoje. Tutaj – wskazała palcem miejsce na ekranie – jest dziecko A, a tutaj – przesunęła odrobinę palec – dziecko B.

\- Kurwa – wymsknęło się z ust Louisa. Będzie miał bliźnięta.

*****

Podjął decyzję, nie był w tym sam i co najważniejsze miał wsparcie najważniejszych dla niego osób. Także Mar…Harry i jego matka postanowili mu pomóc. Cieszył się, że za kilka miesięcy będzie miał dwójkę cudownych maluszków, którym już teraz oddał całe swoje serce.

Mimo to nie umiał odczuć pełnej ulgi. Dalej było coś, co go niepokoiło. Co powiedzą w szkole i to już nie chodziło o to, że prawdopodobnie był gejem, ale jak zareagują na jego ciąże. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, a tego chciał uniknąć. W jego stanie stres i zdenerwowanie nie było wskazane, i dla bezpieczeństwa dzieci nic nie chciał do tego dopuścić.

Wzdrygnął się czując dotyk na ramieniu, który wybudził go z rozmyślań. Jay usiadła na kanapie, obok syna, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

\- Coś cię męczy Lou Bear – wsunęła dłoń w brązowe kosmyki i głaskała go delikatnie po głowie.

\- Po prostu nie wiem co teraz – westchnął smutno.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? Teraz musisz o siebie dbać i za niecałe 30 tygodni zostaniesz tatą, a ja babcią – uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl – Anne i Harry obiecali pomoc i zaangażowanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie o to chodzi – pokręcił głową – Co ze szkołą? Za miesiąc zaczynają się wakacje, a po powrocie brzuch będzie widoczny. Boję się reakcji innych na to, nie każdy będzie to akceptował.

\- Chcesz się przenieść do innej szkoły? – ujęła podbródek syna, odwracając go w swoim kierunku, aby spojrzeć w jego oczy, gdzie dostrzegała niepewność.

\- Nie, to nic nie da – pokręcił głową.

\- Lou, został ci ostatni rok szkoły. Powinieneś ją skończyć. Mógłbyś wyjechać do dziadków, tam załatwilibyśmy ci indywidualne zajęcia. Potem będziemy myśleć co dalej, co ty na to? – zasugerowała, mając nadzieję, że jej syn się zgodzi.

\- W porządku – przytaknął, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech u swojej matki i dostał czuły pocałunek w czoło.

*****

Dzwonek do drzwi ogłosił przybycie gości. Po chwili z kuchni doszedł do Louisa głos jego matki, która prosiła by otworzył. Westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczami, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, kto stoi na ganku. Otworzył drzwi i spotkał się z szeroko uśmiechniętą Anne i jej synem Ma…Harrym.

\- Louis, kochanie – kobieta od razu zgarnęła go do uścisku, któremu on chętnie się poddał. Pomimo tego, jaki Louis miał stosunek do Harry’ego i sytuacji, która ich łączył, musiał przyznać, że Anne była cudowną kobietą i szatyn ją uwielbiał – Jak się czujesz? – położyła dłoń na lekko odstającym brzuchu chłopaka.

\- Dobrze – odsunął się, robiąc przejście dla niej i Harry’ego – Jestem trochę zmęczony, ale po za tym wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Zmęczenie to coś normalnego – zaśmiał się kobieta, siadając na kanapie. Młody Styles dołączył do niej – Kiedy byłam w ciąży z Gemmą, dopiero pod koniec drugiego trymestru zaczęłam odczuwać zmęczenie z kolei z Harrym już od samego początku, potrafiłam przespać całe dnie.

\- Ja miałam tak z bliźniaczkami – w salonie pojawiła się Jay, niosąc tacę, na której stał dzbanek z herbatą, filiżanki i talerz z ciasteczkami – Przy pierwszej trójce zmęczenie najbardziej dokuczało mi w ostatnich miesiącach.

\- A gdzie reszta twojej gromady? – zapytał brunetka, bardzo polubiła całą rodzinę Tomlinsonów.

\- Mark zabrał je do parku i na lody – wyjaśniła.

Louis siedział znudzony na fotelu, przysłuchując się rozmowie kobiet. Czuł się poirytowany, nie uśmiechało mu się tutaj przebywać, dlatego chciał, aby mama powiedział to co miała do powiedzenia i mógł już sobie stąd iść. Błądził wzrokiem po salonie, dopóki nie spoczął ona na Harrym. Zielonooki siedział zgarbiony, obok swojej matki, a jego wzrok był wbity w brzuch szatyna. Louis widział jak jego tęczówki błyszczą i wyglądał, jakby kompletnie nie słyszał rozmowy dwóch kobiet. Poruszył się niespokojnie, czując się skrępowanym pod wzrokiem Stylesa.

\- Umm…mamo – przerwał cicho kobietom, chcąc dać znać swojej rodzicielce, aby przeszła do rzeczy.

\- Oh, tak – przypomniała sobie, kiedy spojrzała na syna – Anne, Harry – zwróciła się do dwójki naprzeciwko – Jest coś, o czym chcieliśmy z Louisem wam powiedzieć.

\- Coś się dzieje? – na twarzy obojga pojawiło się zaniepokojenie, jednak to Harry zabrał głos. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył do domu Tomlinsonów.

\- Spokojnie Harry – Jay posłał mu ciepły uśmiech – Wszystko dobrze, po prostu podjęliśmy z Boo – szatyn jęknął słysząc, jak nazwała go kobieta, jednak ta zignorowała to – decyzję, co do jego życia, do czasu porodu.

\- To znaczy? – Anne zmarszczyła brwi, chcąc dowiedzieć się, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Został miesiąc szkoły - tym razem głos zabrał niebieskooki - i do tego czasu będę do niej chodził, jednak w połowie wakacji wyjeżdżam do Leeds, do dziadków, gdzie załatwią mi indywidualne nauczanie – wyjaśnił.

\- Och – wyrwało się z ust kobiety. Wydawała się zasmucona tą informacją, podobnie jak Harry.

\- To znaczy, że nie będę widywał ciebie ani dzieci.

\- Będziesz mógł go odwiedzać – powiedziała Jay, nim jej syn zdążył rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagą – Nie odizolujemy was od dzieci. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że to najlepsze wyjście. Louis będzie miał tam spokój, a to w tej chwili jest dla niego ważne.

\- Tak, rozumiem – słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy brunetki – Tylko trochę smutno.

\- A może… - zaczął niepewnie zielonooki – To znaczy…tak sobie pomyślałem…może mógłbym pojechać z Lou? – widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy reszty zaczął wyjaśniać – Naprawdę chciałbym być obecny podczas całej ciąży, a później przy dzieciach. Mógłbym również pomagać Lou z nauką – zakończył cicho, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Nie m… - zaczął szatyn, jednak przerwała mu jego matka.

\- To świetny pomysł – wykrzyknęła, klaszcząc w dłonie, co wywołało na twarzy Tomlinsona szok, niedowierzanie oraz złość – Moi rodzice na pewno nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz - tym razem zwróciła się do Anne – Harry mógłby pojechać z Louisem.

\- Cóż – wyglądała jakby zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią – Harry – spojrzała na syna – Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? – Louis modlił się, aby odpowiedź chłopaka brzmiała „nie”, ale było wręcz na odwrót.

\- Tak, bardzo – uśmiechnął się do matki, chcąc ją zapewnić o swojej decyzji.

\- W takim razie w porządku – zgodziła się.

Naburmuszony szatyn obniżył się na fotelu, zakładając ręce na piersi i klnąc w myślach. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzić prawie roku w towarzystwie kujona.

*****

Mruczał pod nosem przekleństwa, kiedy pokonywał kolejne stopnie schodów. Czuł za sobą obecność zielonookiego. Anne i Jay postanowiły sobie poplotkować, a jego i Harry’ego wysłały do pokoju szatyna. Wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi i opadł twarzą na łóżko, głośno jęcząc z niezadowolenia i irytacji.

W końcu odwrócił się i dostrzegł Harry’ego, który stał w wejściu, przestępując z nogi na nogę i niepewnie rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Nie stój tak – głos Louisa był poirytowany – Zamknij drzwi, wchodź do środka i usiądź, zamiast tak stać.

Chłopak wykonał jego polecenie i przycupnął, na brzegu łóżka. Jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie oderwał się od szatyna. Niebieskooki leżał na łóżku, a jego oczy były zamknięte. Zdaniem kędzierzawego Louis był piękny, a dzięki ciąży promieniał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Był tak głupio i beznadziejnie zakochany w Tomlinsonie i marzył, aby ten chociaż trochę go polubił.

\- Louis – zapytał cicho, bojąc się, że ten znowu będzie opryskliwy.

\- Co? – mruknął, uchylając powieki.

\- Mogę…um…mogę dotknąć brzucha? – nareszcie odważył się o to spytać.

W pierwszej chwili szatyn miał zamiar się sprzeciwić i zacząć krzyczeć, co on sobie wyobraża. Ostatecznie, po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, uspokoił się. Harry miał prawo, to były też jego dzieci.

\- Jasne – uniósł odrobinę koszulkę, aby odsłonić lekko odstający brzuch. Od razu poczuł na nim dużą i ciepłą dłoń Harry’ego. Spojrzał na jego twarz i widział jak promieniała, kiedy wpatrywał się w brzuch.

\- O Boże – mówił – To niesamowite. Lou, tam są nasze dzieci, będziemy mieć dzieci – mówił z podekscytowaniem. Po chwili zrobił coś, czego szatyn się nie spodziewał. Nachylił się nad brzuchem i zaczął do niego mówić – Cześć robaczki, nie mogę się doczekać, aż będzie z nami. Tata was kocha – złożył lekki pocałunek pod pępkiem.

Louis czół się sparaliżowany i zagubiony tą sytuacją. Jego serce mocniej zabiło, a w brzuchu zaczęło wariować stado motyli. Głupie hormony!

\- Starczy – burknął, zasłaniając brzuch koszulką – Jestem zmęczony – odwrócił się na bok i zamknął oczy, próbując się zdrzemnąć. Nie było to jednak łatwe, kiedy czuł na sobie spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek.

\- Kładź się – warknął, nie wytrzymując i zrobił miejsce dla Harry’ego.

\- C-co? – wykrztusił.

\- Próbuję się zdrzemnąć, a twoje gapienie się mi nie pomaga, więc kładź się i też się zdrzemnij – wyjaśnił.

\- Ok – powoli ułożył się obok szatyna i po chwili poczuł jak Louis przysuwa się do niego, i kładzie głowę na jego piersi. Serce Harry’ego zaczęło szybciej bić i czuł jak na policzki wkrada się rumieniec. To był ich najbliższy kontakt od czasu ostatniej wspólnej nocy.

\- Teraz się nie wierć i bądź dobrą poduszką – mruknął Tomlinson i chwilę później dało się słyszeć jego spokojny oddech, co oznaczało, że zasnął. Harry nie potrafił. Nie, kiedy miłość jego życia była tak blisko niego. Wolał cieszyć się tą chwilą.

*****

Przemierzał szkolną stołówkę, chcąc jak najszybciej zająć swoje stałe miejsce. Jak zwykle ludzie się do niego uśmiechali, czy witali. Byli również tacy, którzy próbowali wciągnąć go w rozmowę, z nadzieję, że zaprosi ich do swojego stolika. Zwykle uwielbiał to, że ludzie się nim interesowali i chcieli jego obecności, jednak nie tym razem.

Odkąd dowiedział się o ciąży marzył, aby stać się niewidzialny. Nie chciał, aby ludzie mu się przyglądali, bojąc się, że coś zauważą. Zorientują się, że jest w ciąży, a drugim ojcem jest największy kujon w szkole. Wiedział, że to absurdalne, przecież jeszcze nie było widać brzucha, jednak nie umiał wyzbyć się tego lęku, kiedy inni się w niego wpatrywali.

Ledwie zajął swoje miejsce przy stoliku, a został zaatakowany przez przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem? – mrużył gniewnie oczy.

\- O czym? – Louis był zaskoczony zachowaniem Zayna. Nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi.

\- O ciąży – syknął, nachylając się w kierunku szatyna, aby nikt inny tego nie usłyszał.

\- Oh – przez to cię ostatnio działo, zupełnie zapomniał porozmawiać z Zaynem. Było to również spowodowane chorobą multa, jednak jako najlepszy przyjaciel powinien już dawno mu to powiedzieć – Przepraszam, po prostu…ostatnio nie miałem łatwo, ciebie też nie było w szkole – zaczął się tłumaczyć – Skąd w ogóle wiesz?

\- Od Horana – postawa bruneta złagodniała, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Zapytał się, czy również jestem podekscytowany, że zostanę wujkiem.

\- A ten skąd wiedział? – zirytował się, myśląc, że Harry wszystkim to rozpowiada.

\- Przecież przyjaźni się z Marcelem – wyjaśnił, powodując, że złość Louisa zniknęła.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam cię Zayni – posłał skruszone spojrzenie przyjacielowi, ściskając jego dłoń, która leżała na stole.

\- Zrób mnie ojcem chrzestnym dziecka i będziemy kwita – zażartował.

\- To jest chyba oczywiste, pozwolę ci nawet wybrać dziecko – cieszył się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel tak dobrze to przyjął i nie miał do niego pretensji, że wcześniej nic mu nie powiedział.

\- Wybrać dziecko? – zainteresował się słowami Louisa.

\- Oh, czyli tego ci nie powiedział? To są bliźnięta – zawsze, kiedy myślał o swoich dzieciach, na jego twarzy pojawiał się ciepły uśmiech, twarz stawała się łagodna, a ręka wędrowała do jeszcze płaskiego brzucha.

\- To wspaniale Lou, gratuluję – przysunął się, obejmując chłopaka.

\- Dziękuję – wtulił się w ramiona przyjaciela. Cieszył się, że ma obok siebie tak cudowną osobę, jaką jest Zayn Malik. Gdyby nie to, że znali się od dziecka i byli dla siebie jak brata, pewnie zakochałby się w nim.

\- Czyli – mulat odsunął się, wracając na swoje miejsce i sięgnął po wodę – Marcel jest drugim ojcem. Wycieczka zaowocowała – uśmiechnął się psotnie.

\- Właściwie, to się chyba stało w szatni – podrapał się po brodzie, zastanawiając, kiedy musiał zajść w ciąże – Zayn? – wyciągnął rękę, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach, kiedy ten zakrztusił się woda.

\- W szatni? – wychrypiał. Twarz miał czerwoną, a po jego twarzy spływały łzy.

\- Um…no tak, ty wiesz tylko o tym razie na wycieczce – zmieszał się Louis. Znowu poczuł się odrobinę winny. Kolejna rzecz, o której nie powiedział przyjacielowi.

\- Czyli było ich więcej – bardziej oświadczył niż zapytał.

\- Dokładnie trzy – zaczął wyjaśniać – Drugi był właśnie w szatni, po w-fie, a trzeci u niego w domu.

\- Byłeś u niego, to już tak poważne? – był zaskoczony tym co usłyszał.

\- Nie. Jego siostra urządzała imprezę, przypadkiem spotkałem go i…

\- To była ta impreza, na którą mnie nie wziąłeś? – oburzył się.

\- Miałeś zatrucie pokarmowe – bronił się – Jak miałem cię tam zabrać?

\- Mogłeś chociaż zaproponować. Ale dobra, to nie jest teraz ważne. Jakim cudem wydarzyło się to trzy razy?

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – W szatyni, miałem mu tylko dokuczyć. Sprawić, że się podnieci i zostawić, ale kiedy go pocałowałem…Nie wiem skąd on umie tak dobrze całować, jak on to robi, że jest z nim tak dobrze, ale nie umiałem go odepchnąć. U niego, chciałem przespać się z dziewczyną, udowodnić, że nie jestem gejem, ale kiedy go zobaczyłem, bez koszulki, to jak ma cudowne ciało…działałem pod wpływem chwili.

\- Ale nie jesteście razem?

\- Nie, to były tylko te trzy razy.

\- Jesteś gejem? – Zayn był ostrożny zadając to pytanie, nie wiedząc jak Louis na nie zareaguje.

\- Na to wygląda, chociaż dalej nie jestem pewien – westchnął – Jeszcze nie do końca się z tym pogodziłem, ale już jest lepiej niż kiedyś – dla zapewnienia posłał mulatowi uśmiech.

\- Cieszy mnie to – położył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna, lekko go ściskając – Pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem z tobą.

\- Dzięki Zayn.


	4. Chapter 4

Dwa niewielkie kamienie, szafir i szmaragd, zatopione w platynie. Od razu przyciągnął jego wzrok. Był piękny, a w głowie Harry’ego pojawił się obraz, jak idealnie wyglądałby na niewielkich dłoni szatyna.   
Uniósł głowę, szukając wzrokiem swojej matki. Anne stała kilka metrów dalej przyglądając się wystawie sklepu obuwniczego. Widząc, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu wrócił wzrokiem na pierścionek. Wiedział, że nie stać go na niego, a Louis na pewno go nie przyjmie, jednak nie potrafił usunąć obrazów ze swojej głowy. W końcu pomarzyć może.  
\- Piękny – obok niego pojawiła się Anne, również spoglądając na biżuterię – Pasowałby Louisowi.  
\- Wiesz? – serce mocniej zabiło, a policzki pokryły się rumieńcem, kiedy zorientował się, że jego matka wie o zauroczeniu Louisem. Myślał, że dobrze się ukrywa i nie jest tak oczywisty.   
\- Oczywiście skarbie – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, pocieszająco pocierając jego plecy – To jest dość łatwe do zauważenia. Chodź – chwyciła dłoń syna i pociągnęła go do wnętrza sklepu jubilerskiego.   
\- Mamo co ty…   
\- Dzień dobry! – Anne zatrzymała się przy sprzedawcy, który ze sztucznym uśmiechem odpowiedział na powitanie.   
\- W czym mogę pomóc?   
\- Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć pierścień z szafirem i szmaragdem, który znajduje się na wystawie – poinformowała. Ekspedient skinął głową i udał się po odpowiedni przedmiot.   
\- Mamo, chyba nie planujesz go kupić? – Harry z niepokojem obserwował poczynania pracownika.   
\- Dlaczego nie? Nie mówię, że masz się oświadczać – zażartowała – Przynajmniej nie teraz, ale może kiedyś – puściła oczko do syna, wracając wzrokiem na ekspedienta.  
\- Jest pani zainteresowana? – podał jej pierścień, który przyjęła i oglądała z zafascynowaniem. Harry również mu się przyglądał, i o Boże, tak bardzo chciałby dać go szatynowi.  
\- Oczywiście – oddała go pracownikowi – Proszę zapakować.  
\- Mamo, to jest drogie, a Louis…one go nie przyjmie – próbował przekonać kobietę, że kupno to marnotrawstwo.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Zresztą nie mówię o oświadczynach, jesteście jeszcze za młodzi, aby poważnie o tym myśleć. Równie dobrze możesz mu go dać z okazji urodzin, świąt, czy innej okazji – posłała mu uśmiech, który mówił mu, że powinien mieć nadzieję.   
\- On mnie nie lubi – mruknął wpatrując się w swoje buty. Czuł się niezręcznie przyznając to przed własną matką.  
\- To nie znaczy, że kiedyś to się nie zmieni – odwróciła się w kierunku syna, obejmując jego policzki i unosząc głowę, aby móc spojrzeń w zielone oczy – Harry jesteś cudownym chłopcem i Louis na pewno w końcu to dostrzeże. Jeśli nie, trudno. Jego strata, a pierścionek dasz komuś, kto na to będzie zasługiwał.   
\- Dziękuję mamo, kocham cię – blady uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Kobieta zawsze wiedziała co powiedzieć, aby go pocieszyć i poczuł się lepiej.   
\- Ja ciebie też skarbie – uniosła się na palcach, składając pocałunek na czole syna.  
Chwilę później opuszczali sklep jubilerski, a w dłoni Harry’ego spoczywała mała torebeczka z pierścieniem w środku. W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie zdobił palec Louisa.   
*****  
Rok szkolny dobiegł końca, a pierwsza połowa wakacji dość szybko minęła. Brzuch szatyna był już widoczny, jednak łatwo mógł go ukryć pod luźnymi koszulkami, nie chcąc, aby inni wpatrywali się w tamto miejsce. Mimo to i tak tego nie uniknął. Harry, za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedzał Tomlinsonów, razem ze swoją mamą, wpatrywał się w brzuch Louisa. Czuł się niezręcznie, kiedy intensywne, zielone spojrzenie było w nim utkwione. Styles starał się nad tym panować, jednak było to trudne. Świadomość, że tam rozwijały się jego dzieci, była dla niego czymś niesamowitym, pięknym i sprawiało, że serce Harry’ego przepełnione było ogromną ilością miłości do tych dwóch fasolek, jak i człowieka, który nosił je pod swoim sercem. Nie raz musiał zaciskać dłonie w pięści i chować za plecami, aby tylko nie dotknąć małego – jeszcze - brzucha. Louisowi nie spodobałoby się to i na pewno pokazałby to przy wszystkich.  
Podczas ostatnich dni przed wyjazdem do Leeds, zarówno Louis jak i Harry dość dużo czasu spędzali ze swoimi rodzinami i przyjaciółmi, póki mogli, wiedząc, że będą tęsknić. Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce wszystko było załatwione – lekarz dla Louisa i lekcje indywidualne oraz szkoła dla Harry’ego.   
Przed domem stali już dziadkowie szatyna – Edna i Len Poulston.   
\- Louis, skarbie – babcia szatyna zgarnęła chłopaka w swoje objęcia, mocno go przytulając – Jak się czujesz?   
\- Dobrze. Mdłości już przeszły, a z innych dolegliwości, póki co dokucza mi tylko zmęczenie – wyjaśnił, nim odsunął się od kobiety i podszedł do dziadka.   
\- Ty musisz być Harry – Edna spojrzała na zielonookiego, który nieśmiało się do niej uśmiechał.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, a chwilę później tkwił w ciasnym uścisku kobiety – Mam nadzieję, że nie będę przeszkadzał – wydusił.  
\- Oh, o czym ty mówisz – odsunęła się z uśmiechem – To żaden kłopot – zapewniła zielonookiego, na co z ust szatyna wydostało się ciche prychnięcie, zignorowała to – Cieszę się, że możemy cię gościć. Masz prawo być przy swoich dzieciach.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Po przywitaniu się z dziadkiem Louisa i pożegnaniem z Anne i Jay, Edna zaprosiła ich do domu. Harry wziął swój bagaż i sięgnął po ten należący do Louisa, jednak chłopak go uprzedził.  
\- Dam sobie radę – warknął, ze złością wpatrując się w zielonookiego. Nie chciał jego pomocy, sam umiał sobie radzić. Harry cofnął się, czując jak jego twarz się rumieni.   
\- Louis – kobieta skarciła wnuka, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach i z niezadowoleniem spoglądała na niego – Nie bądź nie miły. Harry chce ci pomóc i ma rację. W twoim stanie nie powinieneś dźwigać, a widać, że twój bagaż jest ciężki.  
\- W porządku – prychnął, upuszczając walizkę, którą Styles podniósł. Ruszył do przodu, a Harry podążył za nim. Weszli do holu gdzie czekała na nich Edna, podczas gdy Len zdążył już rozsiąść się w salonie z gazetą.  
\- Lou, idźcie na górę i się rozpakujcie. Przygotowaliśmy wam pokoje, ten, w którym zawsze nocujesz i pokój, który zajmowały Lottie z Fizzy. Pokaż Harry’emu. Ja idę przygotować obiad, zawołam was, kiedy będzie gotowy.  
\- Ok – mruknął niezadowolony szatyn i podążył schodami na górę.  
\- Um…może pani pomogę, jak zaniosę bagaże - zaproponował Harry. Czuł się trochę nieswojo, że narzuca się obcym ludziom i chciał pomagać tak bardzo, jak tylko się da.  
\- Nie trzeba kochanie, poradzę sobie – na jej twarzy pojawił się czuły uśmiech – Ale dziękuję, że zaproponowałeś. I proszę mów mi Edna.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął, czując, że coraz bardziej lubi tą kobietę.  
\- Styles, idziesz? – warknął szatyn, który już zdążył wyjść na samą górę. Kobieta od razu go skarciła, jednak on się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Harry wdrapał się na górę i podążył za Louisem, który pokazał mu jego pokój.  
*****  
To był już dwudziesty tydzień, jego brzuch wyraźnie się odznaczał i nawet luźne koszulki, czy swetry nie pomagały w ukryciu wypukłości. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, lubił obserwować jak robi się większy, głaskać się po brzuchu, mając świadomość, że rozwija się tam dwójka maluszków i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy poczuje ich ruchy.   
Dzisiaj miał swoją wizytę u lekarza, po raz pierwszy u nowej pani doktor i miał nadzieję, że będzie równie miła i pomocna, co doktor Williams. Siedział w poczekalni, bawiąc się swoim telefonem, a wolną dłonią głaszcząc brzuch. Harry był obok niego, czytając jakąś ulotkę na temat ciąży, z kolei Edna uznała, że nie ma potrzeby, aby czekać z nimi, dlatego przywiozła ich do doktor Berry i udała się na zakupy, prosząc, aby dali jej znać, kiedy wyjdą.   
\- Louis Tomlinson? – starsza kobieta, z miłym uśmiechem stała w drzwiach, spoglądając na szatyna – Zapraszam – powiedziała, robiąc przejście, kiedy chłopak skinął głową.  
Louis podniósł się z krzesał, kierują do gabinetu, a za nim podążył Harry, jednak został zatrzymany przez lekarkę.   
\- Ty jesteś… - w jej wzroku było zaciekawienie i jakby odrobina nieufności.  
\- Oh, um… - policzki chłopaka lekko się zarumieniły – Harry Styles, drugi ojciec – wyjaśnił.  
\- W taki razie proszę – usunęła się z drogi, a na jej twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech – Przepraszam za to, ale lubię wiedzieć kogo wpuszczam do gabinetu.  
\- W porządku – mruknął nieśmiało, nim prześlizgnął się obok niej.   
\- Usiądźcie – wskazała na krzesła przy biurku, które po chwili zajmowali – Najpierw chwilę porozmawiamy, nim przejdziemy do badań. Louis jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Mdłości już dawno minęły. Coraz częściej bolą mnie plecy i stopy, zauważyłem również, że zaczynają puchnąć, ale póki co nie jest źle.  
\- A zawroty głowy, pojawiły się? – dopytywała.  
\- Póki co nie – zaprzeczył.  
\- W porządku, ale jak się pojawią musisz być ostrożniejszy, zwłaszcza na schodach i podczas kąpieli. Proszę tego dopilnować – ostatnie zdanie skierowała do Harry’ego, który przysłuchiwał się uważnie ich rozmowie. Dopiero teraz, w gabinecie, dowiadywał się jak czuł się Louis. Zawsze tak było, szatyn nigdy mu nie mówił co się dzieje. Wiedział, że ich komunikacja była bardzo ograniczona i Tomlinson miał go dość, ale miał prawo wiedzieć. Nie raz pytał się o to chłopaka, jednak ten jedynie rzucał ciche „czuję się dobrze” i na tym kończyła się rozmowa.   
\- W porządku – głos doktor Berry wybudził zielonookiego – Zapraszam Louis – wskazała kozetkę. Louis zajął wskazane mu miejsce, od razu podwijając koszulkę, by odsłonić brzuch. W tym czasie kobieta podsunęła drugie krzesło, na które zaprosiła Harry’ego, a sama zajęła swoje miejsce przy ultrasonografie.   
Styles usiadł na wolnym krześle, a jego wzrok powędrował do sporego już brzucha szatyna. Jego zdaniem Louis z ciążowym brzuchem wyglądał niesamowicie, a świadomość, że to jego dzieci tam się rozwijają, sprawiała, że szatyn wyglądał dla niego jeszcze piękniej.   
Doktor Berry nałożyła chłodny żel, na opaloną skórę szatyna i przyłożyła różdżkę ultrasonografu. Nie musieli długo czekać, kiedy kobieta zatrzymała swoje ruchy, a na ekranie pokazały się ich dzieci. Jak zawsze w takich chwilach, w oczach Harry’ego zabłyszczały łzy wzruszenia. To były jego dzieci, jego maleństwa, które już w tej chwili pragnął wziąć w ramiona, ale musiał poczekać.   
\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. Maluszki rozwijają się prawidłowo – poinformowała przyszłych rodziców, co wywołało uśmiechy na ich twarzach – Chcielibyście poznać płeć? – odwróciła głowę w ich kierunku, czekając na odpowiedź.  
\- A można już to stwierdzić? – Harry był podekscytowany tym, że zaraz się dowie jakiej płci będą jego fasolki. Oczywiście, o ile Louis się zgodzi.  
\- Jak najbardziej – przytaknęła kobieta.  
\- Chcemy – odpowiedział szatyn, nim Styles zdążył zabrać głos.  
\- W porządku – przytaknęła i ponownie spojrzała na ekran maszyny – Jeszcze tylko się upewnię – poinformowała ich, nim na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech – Gratuluję, będziecie mieć dwóch, zdrowych chłopców.  
Twarz Harry’ego jak i Louisa rozpromieniła się na słowa doktor Berry. Dodatkowo Styles, pod wpływem impulsu, chwycił dłoń szatyna i lekko ją ścisnął. Ten poczuł to, jednak w tej chwili był tak szczęśliwy, że nie przejął się tym i pozwolił na to.   
\- B-będziemy mieli synów – wykrztusił z siebie zielonooki. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, będzie miał dwóch małych chłopców. Już w swojej głowie widział jak się nimi opiekuje, przewija, myje, usypia, bawi. Tak bardzo tego pragnął.   
\- Tak, jeszcze raz gratuluję.   
Louis z uwielbieniem w oczach, wpatrywał się w dwie małe plamki, na ekranie maszyny. Czuł jak łzy pieką go w oczy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ich zobaczy. Jego maleństwa.   
*****  
Błąkał się po domu, szukając sobie czegoś to roboty. Powoli wariował od ciągłego siedzenia w swoim pokoju lub odpoczywania na kanapie. Wiedział, że w swoim stanie powinien bardziej o siebie dbać, jednak nie był obłożnie chory i nie potrzebował odpoczywać cały dzień. Niestety, aktualnie wszyscy w domu tak go traktowali, zwłaszcza odkąd zaczęły się pojawiać zawroty głowy. Naprawdę z każdym dniem miał coraz większą chęć powrotu do domu i żałował, że tu przyjechał. Chociaż nie, bardziej żałował, że nie sprzeciwił się, kiedy postanowiono, że Styles również z nim przyjedzie.  
Już pierwszego dnia zauroczył sobą dziadków Louisa. Len znalazł w nim partnera do partyjki szachów, z kolei Edna, zakochała się w jego wypiekach i teraz praktycznie codziennie wspólnie coś piekli, ponieważ słodkości znikały w zastraszająco szybkim tempie – głównie za sprawą Louisa, który sam musiał przyznać, że Harry znał się na tym.   
Wakacje dobiegały końca i szatyn naprawdę chciał, aby rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Przynajmniej na kilka godzin mógłby się uwolnić od obecności zielonookiego w domu. Naprawdę miał go już dość i ciągłego wypytywania jak się czuje, czy coś go boli, czy jest głodny. Starał się kontrolować, aby nie wybuchnąć. Jego babci nie spodobałoby się, gdyby zaczął się awanturować, wyzywając Stylesa, jednak jego cierpliwość powoli się kończyła.   
Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie znalazł swoją babcię, stała przy kuchence, smażąc warzywa na patelni. O dziwo nie towarzyszył jej zielonooki. Kobieta widząc wnuka, uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaczęła otwierać usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale szatyn ją uprzedził.  
\- Nie babciu, nic mi nie trzeba i dobrze się czuję – wiedział o co zapyta.  
\- Dobrze – skinęła – Kochanie mógłbyś iść po Harry’ego i poprosić, aby tutaj przyszedł?  
\- W porządku – mruknął. Nie bardzo chciało mu się włazić po schodach, tym bardziej po to by zawołać Stylesa, ale i tak nie miał nic ciekawego do roboty. Powoli pokonywał kolejne stopnie, trzymając się poręczy. Ostatnio dokuczały mu zawroty głowy i wolał być ostrożny, zwłaszcza na schodach.  
Po dotarciu na piętro, skierował się do pokoju zielonookiego. Zapukał, jednak nie czekając na zaproszenie, pchnął drzwi, robiąc sobie przejście. Harry siedział na łóżku, w dłoni trzymając coś małego, jednak z tej odległości Louis nie wiedział co to.   
\- Moja babcia cię na chwilę prosi – odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- Oh, w porządku – odłożył, jak się okazało, małe, aksamitne pudełeczko na pościel i skierował się do wyjście. Louis zamiast również odejść i udać się gdzieś indziej, jako ciekawska osoba, wszedł do pokoju Harry’ego i podchodząc do łóżka, sięgnął po przedmiot. Chciał wiedzieć, co takiego się tam znajdowało, że Styles tak się temu przypatrywał.  
Wewnątrz znalazł pierścień z platyny, dwoma kamieniami – szafirem i szmaragdem. Był piękny i idealnie nadawał się na pierścionek zaręczynowy. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, poczuł jak coś przewraca się w jego żołądku i wzbiera w nim złość. Co to miało znaczyć? Po co mu ten pierścionek. Harry chyba nie myślał, że coś pomiędzy nimi będzie? Nigdy w życiu.   
Czuł jak gniew ogrania go całego i wiedział, że tym razem nie będzie w stanie jej powstrzymać (możliwe, że szalejące hormony również brały w tym udział). Więc kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się zielonooki, ze strachem na twarzy, kiedy zauważył co trzyma Louis, nie wytrzymał i naskoczył na niego.  
\- Co to ma być? – warknął, rzucając w chłopaka pudełeczkiem. Odbiło się od jego piersi i spadło na podłogę, w tym momencie Harry nie potrafił się poruszyć. Czuł jak jego kończyny są sparaliżowane.  
\- L-Lou, ja…  
\- Zamknij się – przerwał mu – Coś ty sobie myślał, że mi się oświadczysz? Że będziemy razem, bo mamy dzieci? Zwariowałeś! Nigdy z tobą nie będę, nigdy! Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że będę cię chciał – wysyczał, podchodząc do niego – Zapamiętaj to sobie – dźgnął Harry’ego w pierś i omijając, wyszedł z sypialni.   
Kędzierzawy stał tam, z przeszytym bólem sercem i łzawiącymi oczami. Wiedział, że Louis go nie lubił, jednak to nie sprawiało, że cierpienie było mniejsze.   
*****  
Naburmuszony siedział przy kuchennym stole, wycinając, za pomocą foremek, ciastka i posypując je zmielonymi orzechami. Niestety, jego babcia słyszała krzyki Louisa. Ledwie szatyn przekroczył próg kuchni, posłała mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, a następnie zaczęła karcić za jego zachowanie oraz nerwy, których powinien unikać. Jako karę, teraz musiał pomagać Ednie i Harry’emu w pieczeniu ciastek. Oczywiście Louis, za wszystko oskarżał Stylesa i jego głupi pierścionek.   
Słysząc dzwonek do drzwi, Louis uznał to jako wybawienie. Od razu zaoferował się, że otworzy. Niestety za szybko podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, co wywołało u niego zawroty głowy. Musiał wesprzeć się na stole, aby ponownie nie upaść na krzesło.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – Harry z niepokojem wpatrywał się w szatyna.  
\- Ta – mruknął – Po prostu zbyt szybko wstałem – wyjaśnił. To uspokoiło zielonookiego, więc wrócił do wałkowania ciasta.  
Louis podreptał do drzwi, a jego prawa ręka – jak to ostatnio miał w zwyczaju – spoczywała na jego brzuchu. Pierwsze co zobaczył po otwarciu drzwi były brązowe tęczówki, otoczone długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami.  
\- Zayn – był zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciela. Pisali ze sobą dzisiaj rano i drań nic nie wspomniał, że go odwiedzi – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Tak witasz przyjaciela? – parsknął, otwierając ramiona i czekając, aż Louis go przytuli, co chwilę później zrobił – Niespodzianka, postanowiłem cię odwiedzić, póki jeszcze są wakacje – mówił mu do ucha, kiedy trzymali się w objęciach.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć – na twarzy szatyna gościł szczery uśmiech.   
\- Jak się czujesz? Jak maluchy? – brązowe spojrzenie było utkwione w sporym brzuchu.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, z chłopcami też – zapewnił. Chciał zaprosić przyjaciela do środka, ale zatrzymał się słysząc głos z irlandzkim akcentem, który kojarzył.  
\- Cześć Louis – w ich kierunku szli przyjaciele Harry’ego – Niall i Liam.  
\- No właśnie - usłyszał obok siebie głos mulata – Kiedy się do ciebie wybierałem, zaproponowałem im, aby również odwiedzili Harry’ego, masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Nie – mruknął, będąc ciągle zaskoczony ich widokiem.  
\- Louis – krzyknął blondyn, kładąc swoje dłonie na brzuchu szatyna – Jak ma się Hazza junior i Lou junior? – z podekscytowaniem wpatrywał się w dość sporą wypukłość.   
\- Um…w porządku? – szatyn nie spodziewał się takiego zachowanie po Irlandczyku. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w łagodne oczy Liam, który z niepokojem wpatrywał się w poczynania przyjaciela.   
\- Niall – w końcu położył ręce na ramionach przyjaciela, odciągając go, kiedy Horan zaczął mówić i przytulać głowę do brzucha – Przepraszam za niego – zwrócił się do Louisa, ignorując oburzonego blondyna – Czasami ciężko go zrozumieć.  
\- Ej – pisnął Niall – Ja tylko chciałem, aby maluchy zapamiętały głos wujka.   
\- To w porządku – wydusił z siebie szatyn – Tylko następnym razem wolałbym, abyś się spytał, bądź przynajmniej ostrzegł – zażartował.  
\- Zapamiętam – parsknął blondyn.  
Następnie Louis zaprosił całą trójkę do środka, w tym samym momencie w holu pojawiła się Edna, aby zobaczyć, kto ich odwiedził.  
\- Zayn, kochanie – podeszła do bruneta z szerokim uśmiechem, mocno go przytulając – Dawno cię nie wiedziałam.  
\- Dzień dobry, Edno – oddał uścisk, witając się z kobietą – Przyjechałem sprawdzić jak nasz mały Louis się sprawuje – zażartował, zarabiając tym od przyjaciela uderzenie w ramię.  
\- Jest humorzasty i pyskaty, ale da się z nim wytrzymać – zaśmiała się.  
\- Czyli jak zawsze – parsknął, czym wywołał śmiech reszty, poza Louisem, który przypatrywał im się z oburzeniem.  
\- Bardzo zabawne – mruknął pod nosem.   
\- Przywiozłem ze sobą przyjaciół Harry’ego – wskazał na dwójkę chłopaków – Niall i Liama.   
\- Witajcie chłopcy – uśmiechnęła się do dwójki przyjaciół.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitali się równocześnie – Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiamy problemu – dodał Payne.  
\- Daj spokój – machnęła dłonią – Cieszę się, że mogę poznać przyjaciół Harry’ego.  
\- Czy ja czuję ciastka Hazzy? – wypalił Niall, kiedy dotarł do niego słodki zapach, który dobrze znał.  
\- Tak – potwierdziła kobieta – Właśnie je pieczemy. Harry, kochanie – podeszła do przejścia, za którym kryła się kuchnia – Masz gości.  
Chwilę później pojawił się zielonooki. Ubrany był w dresy, na których miał różowy fartuch babci Louisa. Policzek miał umazany mąką, włosy jak zawsze były zaczesane na żelu, a oczy przysłaniały okulary.   
\- Harry! – nim zdążył się przyjrzeć uważnie przybyszom, został zgnieciony w ciasnym uścisku przyjaciela.  
\- Niall, Liam – jego oczy błysnęły, kiedy uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Co tu robicie?  
\- Tęskniliśmy – wykrzyknął blondyn.  
\- Zayn jechał do Louisa i zaproponował, abyśmy się z nim zabrali – wyjaśnił Liam.  
\- Harry, Lou zabierzcie przyjaciół do salonu – zaproponowała Edna. Louisowi nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać, od razu zniknął z Malikiem w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.   
\- A ciastka? – zielonooki dalej stał w miejscu.  
\- Ja je dokończę – Edna ściągnęła fartuch chłopakowi, którym wytarła mąkę z jego twarzy – Nie zostało wiele. Idźcie, a ja zaraz przyniosę wam herbatę i ciastka, które zdążyły wystygnąć.  
\- Dziękuję – skinął głową, uśmiechając się do kobiety.  
Trójka przyjaciół dołączył do Louisa i Zayna, którzy zdążyli już się wygodnie rozsiąść. Harry na początku miał obawy, czy to dobry pomysł, aby iść do nich, czy nie lepiej by było gdyby zabrał Liama i Nialla do ogrodu lub swojego pokoju. Jednak niepotrzebnie się martwił. Ku jego zdziwieniu wspólnie spędzili naprawdę miłe popołudnie. Zayn okazał się świetną osobą, z którą Harry chętnie rozmawiał, z kolei szatyn dobrze się dogadywał z Liamem i Niall. I co jeszcze zaskoczyło zielonookiego, to to, że przez te kilka godzin Tomlinson ani razu nie rzucił kąśliwą uwagą w jego kierunku.   
*****  
Minęły dwa dni od wizyty Zayna, Liama i Niall. Louisowi już brakowało przyjaciela i musiał przyznać, że polubił pozostałą dwójkę, i chętnie jeszcze kiedyś by się z nimi spotkał. W ciągu tych dni utrzymywał z nimi kontakt, zwłaszcza z Irlandczykiem. Nawet teraz, zamiast spać, pisał z nim. Jednak prawda była taka, że nie mógł zasnąć. Miał potworne ból pleców i nie ważne jak się ułożył, nie było lepiej. Rozmowa z Horanem odrobinę go rozpraszał, jednak ostatecznie blondyn zakończył to, pisząc, że idzie spać, bo rano musi wcześnie wstać.   
Leżał teraz na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit i starać się rozluźnić, nic to jednak nie pomagało. Ból nie ustępował. Wiedział, że to jego wina, ponieważ przeciążył dzisiaj plecy, a wszystko przez bałagan w jego szafie. Zirytowany, że wszystko wygląda jak psu wyjęte z gardła, postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Prasowanie, układanie, schylanie i prostowanie (co w przypadku 5 miesiąca bliźniaczej ciąży nie było łatwe), zrobiło swoje.   
Marzył, aby ktoś wymasował mu plecy, może wtedy by to coś dało. Do dziadków jednak nie chciał iść, bo wiedział co usłyszy. Już kiedy robił porządki, Edna próbowała go przekonać, aby odpuścił i ona się tym później zajmie, ale on był uparty i nie posłuchał. Nie miał teraz ochoty wysłuchiwać, jak to jego babcia miała rację. Drugą opcją był Harry, ale to oznaczało pójście do jego pokoju i bycie miłym. Nie za bardzo mu się to podobało, jednak ostatecznie ból był tak nieznośny, że poddał się i chwilę później wchodził do sypialni Harry’ego.  
Chłopak leżał na brzuchu, z twarzą zakopaną w poduszce. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, więc po podejściu do łóżka mógł podziwiać umięśnione plecy i ramiona. Jego ciemne loki, były rozrzucone na poduszce. W tym momencie w ogóle nie przypominał ułożonego kujona, którego znał ze szkoły.  
Położył dłoń na ramieniu kędzierzawego i zaczął nim potrząsać.  
\- Harry, Harry, Harry – nawoływał, jednak to nic nie dawało. Chłopak poruszał się, mrucząc coś, ale się nie budził. Zirytowany sięgnął po poduszkę i uderzył nią w Stylesa – Harold!  
\- Co? – zdezorientowany i zaspany podniósł się na łóżku, rozglądając się po sypialni. Zapalił lampkę nocną i dopiero teraz zauważył szatyna – Louis? - był zaskoczony obecnością chłopaka, ale i poczuł niepokój, bo dlaczego chłopak do niego przyszedł? – Coś się stało? Coś z dziećmi?  
\- Wszystko dobrze – westchnął, siadając na miękkim materacu – Okropnie bolą mnie plecy, przez co nie mogę spać – wyjaśnił – Mógłbyś… - niepewnie spojrzał na zielonookiego, przygryzając wargę. W tym momencie poczuł się odrobinę nie swojo. Przez większość czasu jest dupkiem dla Harry’ego, a teraz chce go prosić o przysługę – Mógłbyś mi pomasować plecy?  
\- Oh, j-jasne – nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony prośbą szatyna. Mimo to czuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Po raz pierwszy Louis sam podzielił się z nim, tym jak się czuje i poprosił go o pomoc – Połóż się na boku.  
Szatyn wykonał jego polecenie i położył się na wolnej połowie łóżka, pod brzuch podłożył poduszkę, aby go wesprzeć i było mu wygodniej. Harry przysunął się do niego, i położył dłoń na jego plecach. Błądził nią, po całej ich powierzchni, delikatnie naciskając na mięśnie. Louis czuł jak się powoli rozluźniają, z ust wydostawało się ciche mruczenie. Było mu cudownie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak przymknął oczy, a jego oddech stał się głęboki i regularny – zasnął. Po tym jak Harry się zorientował, przez chwilę przypatrywał się śpiącej twarzy szatyna. Był piękny, długie rzęsy rzucał cienie na policzki, różowe usta były lekko rozchylone, włosy odstawały we wszystkie strony. Szatyn cicho mruczał co jakiś czas, uroczo marszcząc nos. Harry chciałby zachować ten widok już na zawsze.   
Jeszcze nachylił się nad brzuchem, mrucząc do maluszków, słowa na dobranoc, po czym przykrył Louisa i wrócił na swoje miejsce, chwilę później zasypiając.  
To nie była ostatnia taka noc, z czasem zdarzało się tak coraz częściej, a Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, zwłaszcza jeśli nagrodą była obecność Louis z dziećmi, w jego łóżku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: Wyjątkowo źle napisana scena +18

Sierpień dobiegł końca i nadszedł wrzesień. Mimo to dni ciągle były ciepłe i słoneczne. Harry zaczął chodzić do szkoły i oczywiście, tak jak się spodziewał, był wytykany przez to, w co chodził ubrany, ulizane żelem włosy i duże okulary. Jednak udało mu się znaleźć kilku znajomych, z którymi mógł spędzać przerwy, więc nie było tak źle. Louis z kolei codziennie odbywał lekcje w domu. O dziwo radził sobie lepiej niż w szkole, dzięki czemu nie potrzebował pomocy zielonookiego.

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był zbyt dobry, nawet jeśli była sobota. Szatyn już nie cieszył się, tak jak dawniej, że jego brzuch robi się większy. Teraz uważał się za grubego i wiedział, że zrobi się jeszcze większy, w końcu to dopiero 6 miesiąc. Plecy coraz bardziej go bolały, do tego dochodził ból opuchniętych stóp, ciągłe zmęczenie i wariujące hormony, przez które w jednej sekundzie jego cały nastrój ulegał zmianie. To było uciążliwe. Jakby tego było mało, Harry od rana opowiadał Ednie o szkole i niejakiej Alice, którą poznał w szkole i się zakumplowali. Dodatkowo ta dziewczyna, miała dzisiaj do nich przyjść i pracować z zielonookim nad projektem z biologii. Nie, on wcale nie był zazdrosny. Nie byli razem i Harry miał prawo mieć innych znajomych. Po prostu był niezadowolony, że Styles zawierał nowe znajomości, podczas gdy on praktycznie nie wychodził z domu, przez co był skazany, na obecność dziadków i zielonookiego – tak to sobie przynajmniej tłumaczył.

Pogoda również mu dzisiaj nie pomagała. Wrzesień zbliżał się ku końcowi, co za sobą ciągnęło chłodniejszą pogodę. Grube chmury nisko wisiały na niebie, grożąc opadami deszczu, a chłodny wiatr targał gałęziami drzew.

Louis siedział w swojej sypialni, próbując napisać esej, który zadała mu nauczycielka angielskiego, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Zwłaszcza, kiedy w domu rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Wiedział, że to była koleżanka Stylesa. Słyszał jak Harry wpuszcza ją do domu, a następnie Edna wygania ich do salonu, mówiąc, że przyniesie im herbatę. Szatyna korciło, aby zejść na dół, ale powstrzymywał się przed tym, bo niby po co miałby tam iść. Przecież nie obchodziło go jak wygląda ta cała Alice, ani co tak naprawdę robią w salonie.

Wrócił do pisania, chodź na początku było trudno, ostatecznie udało mu się ruszyć z esejem, zapominając o Harrym i jego gościu. Po około 2 godzinach, kiedy kończył zadanie, babcia zawołała go na posiłek. Powoli wstał i założył na siebie bluzę Stylesa, którą ten zostawił tutaj którejś nocy, kiedy to Louis ponownie poprosił go o masaż. Była na tyle duża, że nie rozciągała się na brzuchu szatyna tak bardzo, tak jak jego ubrania. Nie to, że chciał ukryć brzuch, wiedział, że to było niemożliwe, ale przynajmniej nie rzucał się tak bardzo w oczy. Naciągnął na dłonie, zbyt długie rękawy i wyszedł z pokoju. Na szczycie schodów spotkał Harry’ego, który z szybko bijącym sercem przyglądał się Louisowi. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy szatyna w swojej bluzie. Wyglądał w niej uroczo i drobno, nawet jeśli mógł dostrzec jego brzuchu. Miał ochotę go przytulić, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że szatyn znowu zacznie krzyczeć.

\- Coś nie tak? – zaczynał czuć się odrobinę nieswojo, kiedy chłopak stał przy schodach, wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem w oczach i nic nie mówił.

\- Co? Nie – ocknął się – Pomóc ci zejść?

\- W porządku – mruknął, zbliżając się do niego. Pierwszym jego odruchem była odmowa, ale powstrzymał się. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej i bezpieczniej, odkąd chodzenie po schodach sprawiało mu trudności – Dzięki – położył dłoń na poręczy, podczas gdy zielonooki objął go ramieniem, by móc zareagować, gdyby coś się działo. Louis odsunął się od razu, jak tylko znaleźli się na dole.

Pierwsze, na co szatyn zwrócił uwagę gdy wszedł do kuchni, to drobna, dość ładna blondynka. Uśmiechała się podczas rozmowy z Edną, jednak kiedy tylko dostrzegła Harry’ego jej uśmiech się poszerzył, a oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, co nie spodobało się Louisowi.

\- Louis – Edan zwróciła się do wnuka – Nareszcie, nie wiedziałam cię od rana. Jadłeś w ogóle coś od śniadania?

\- Nie – jego odpowiedź była cicha, wiedział co o tym myśli jego babcia. Nie była zadowolona.

\- Lou – z jej ust uciekło westchnięcie – Powinieneś coś zjeść, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Nie byłem głodny – mruknął, podchodząc do stołu.

\- Louis – Harry również dołączył do stołu – To jest Alice, Ali to Louis – przedstawił ich sobie.

\- Cześć Louis – spojrzała na szatyna, posyłając mu uśmiech. Ten jednak tego nie odwzajemnił, mrucząc tylko ciche powitanie.

\- Gdzie dziadek? – dopiero teraz zorientował się, że brakuje starszego mężczyzny.

\- Jeszcze nie wrócił od Jerry’ego. Podejrzewam, że znowu grają w karty i stracili poczucie czasu.

Przez resztę posiłku Louis niewiele się odzywał. Nie to co Alice, która cały czas trajkotała, wpatrując się z serduszkami w oczach w Harry’ego. Szatyn z kolei ciągle gromił ją wzrokiem i powstrzymywał się od odezwania, wiedząc, że w końcu powie coś, co zetrze ten przerażająco słodki uśmiech z twarzy dziewczyny. Nie on nie był zazdrosny, nie ma mowy – nawet jeśli cichy głosik w jego głowie twierdził co innego. Przecież to Harry, kujon, który nie potrafił się odpowiednio ubrać, niby o co miałby się złościć?

\- Lou – niebieskie spojrzenie utknęło na Ednie, kiedy się odezwała, dotykając jego dłoni – Wszystko dobrze? – widział zmartwienie na jej twarz.

\- Tak – mruknął pod nosem, odwracając głowę i napotykając również, zaniepokojone spojrzenie Harry’ego, co go zirytowało. Przed jego nosem pozwala, aby jakaś laska z nim flirtowała, a teraz udaje wielce zaniepokojonego.

\- To czemu nic nie jesz, tylko grzebiesz widelcem w jedzeniu?

\- Nie jestem głodny – odsunął się od stołu, powoli wstając.

\- Skarbie, tak nie można. Musisz coś zjeść – kobieta próbowała go przekonać.

\- Nie jestem głodny – powtórzył i odwrócił się chcąc odejść. Zatrzymała go jednak duża dłoń, owijająca się dookoła jego nadgarstka. Odwrócił głowę i napotkał zmartwione zielone oczy.

\- Lou – tego było już dla szatyna za wiele. Zbyt dużo złości w nim było i nie potrafił jej już utrzymać w sobie. Czuł jak rośnie w jego wnętrzu i próbuje się wydostać – pozwolił na to.

\- Skończ – warknął.

\- Musisz coś zjeść – próbował dalej – Dzieci…

\- Powiedziałem skończ! – krzyknął, na co Harry się wzdrygnął, momentalnie zabierając swoją rękę – Odczep się ode mnie! To moje ciało, to _moje dzieci_! – widział, że to stwierdzenie zraniło Stylesa, ale się tym nie przejął – Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić!

\- Louis – oburzona Edna podniosła się z krzesła – Jak możesz tak traktować Harry’ego, on się tylko o ciebie martwi – skarciła wnuka.

\- To niech przestanie! – wrzasnął – Nie potrzebuję tego!

Odwrócił się i nie reagując na nawoływania jego babci, wyszedł z kuchni, pozostawiając resztę zaskoczoną, siedzących w niezręcznej ciszy. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć trzask drzwi od domu. Harry wstał z krzesła, chcąc iść za Louisem, ale powstrzymała go Edna.

\- Daj mu chwilę – położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu – Niech ochłonie.

Niechętnie skinął głową, siadając z powrotem na krześle. Mimo to chciał iść za szatynem, nawet jeśli dalej miałby krzyczeć i ranić go słowami. Musiał wiedzieć, że zarówno on, jak i dzieci są bezpieczni.

\- Przepraszam za wnuka – Edna zwróciła się do Alice i dopiero teraz Harry sobie przypomniał o jej obecności. Siedziała na swoim miejscu i widać było, że czuje się odrobinę niekomfortowo.

Reszta posiłku minęła im w odrobinę krępującej ciszy, następnie nastolatkowie podziękowali i udali się do salonu, gdzie czekało ich jeszcze trochę pracy. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo i po jakichś 30 minutach, Alice opuszczała dom państwa Poulston.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa – dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, w jej brązowych oczach dostrzegalne było zainteresowanie – Louis jest w ciąży?

\- Tak – potwierdził wzdychając – Tylko proszę, zachowaj to dla siebie. Przyjechał tu, aby mieć spokój. Niepotrzebne nam plotki.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się, a Harry jej uwierzył – Tak w ogóle przepraszam. Mogliśmy spotkać się w bibliotece, tak jak na początku proponowałeś.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – nie rozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna czuje się winna.

\- Jest, to przeze mnie Louis był zazdrosny i tak się zachowywał.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Musiałaś się pomylić. Niby dlaczego miałby być zazdrosny? – to niemożliwe. Przecież szatyn nawet go nie lubił, więc zazdrość nie miała sensu, bo niby czemu miałaby mu przeszkadzać obecność Alice.

\- Bo próbowałam z tobą flirtować – powiedziała wprost, czym zaskoczyła chłopaka, na którego pliczkach zakwitły rumieńce. Wciągnął gwałtownie, zachłystując się nim, przez co musiał odkaszlnąć.

\- T-ty co? – wychrypiał, kiedy udało mu się uspokoić. Jakim cudem ktoś się nim zainteresował, zwłaszcza tak ładna i miła dziewczyna, jaką była Alice.

\- Lubię cię – przyznała – Jesteś miły, inteligentny, masz piękne oczy i uśmiech – jej policzki zaczęły się odrobinę rumienić, mimo to nie spuszczała wzroku z Harry’ego – Myślałam, że moglibyśmy pójść gdzieś…na randkę.

\- Oh – ciągle był w szoku, po tym co usłyszał. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie powiedział mu takich komplementów (no poza Anne, ale to jego mama, więc naturalne, że tak mówi) i było mu naprawdę miło z tego powodu. Gdyby interesował się dziewczynami, zapewne dałby jej szansę, ale mógł jej zaoferować tylko przyjaźń – Alice, to miłe co mówisz, niestety jestem tobą zainteresowany tylko jako przyjaciółką.

\- Jesteś gejem? – to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

\- Tak – nawet jeśli nie krył się z tym, że woli mężczyzn, jego policzki jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniły – Dodatkowo beznadziejnie zakochany w osobie, która jest mnie nie znosi.

\- Masz na myśli Louisa i to są też twoje dzieci – sama sobie odpowiedziała, na niezadane pytanie. Harry jedynie w potwierdzeniu skinął głową.

\- Przepraszam – było mu przykro, że nie mógł dać dziewczynie, tego co chciała.

\- Daj spokój – machnęła ręką, uśmiechając się – Nic nie poradzę na twoje uczucia i orientacją. Przeżyję. A ty – dźgnęła chłopaka, palcem w pierś – nie trać nadziei. Louis jeszcze zobaczy, jak niesamowity jesteś. Myślę, że już to powoli dostrzega – mrugnęła do niego okiem, odwracając się i otwierając drzwi. Uderzyło w nich chłodne, jesienne powietrze.

\- Nie sądzę – zaśmiał się ponuro – Ale dziękuję – przytulił dziewczynę.

\- Zobaczysz, że mam rację – powiedziała mu do ucha, nim się odsunęła – Do zobaczenia.

*****

Harry był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Krążył po całym domu, co chwilę podchodząc do okien, z których wychodził widok na podjazd i ulice. Minęły prawie dwie godziny jak zdenerwowany Louis wyszedł. Na zewnątrz było zimno, dodatkowo od pół godziny padało, a szatyn nie wracał do domu. Nie odbierał również telefony, jak się okazało zostawił go w swoim pokoju. Martwił się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Ostatecznie nie wytrzymał i skierował się do holu. Zakładał kurtkę, kiedy z kuchni wyszła Edna, widać było, że również się martwi o wnuka.

\- Idę po niego – oznajmił, chwytając parasol i zniknął za drzwiami, nie czekając na jakąś odpowiedź od kobiety.

Przemierzał ulice, stąpając po mokrym chodniku, uważając, aby nie wejść w kałużę. Rozglądał się dookoła, z nadzieją, że gdzieś dostrzeże drobnego szatyna. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział gdzie poszedł Louis, a co za tym szło, nie wiedział, gdzie powinien szukać.

Ulice były puste, wszyscy ukryli się w swoich domach, nie chcąc zmoknąć i tylko raz na jakiś czas minął go samochód.

Doszedł do niewielkiego parku, w pierwszej chwili chciał go ominąć i iść dalej, wątpił, aby Louis w taką pogodę tam poszedł. Jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że mimo wszytsko powinien do niego zajrzeć. Krążył po parkowych alejkach, rozglądając się za chłopakiem. Już tracił nadzieję, że on tutaj jest i planował skierować się do wyjścia, kiedy w oddali dostrzegł małą altankę, a w niej jakąś postać. Przyspieszył kroku, licząc na to, że w końcu odnalazł szatyna i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że to on.

\- Louis! – szatyn spojrzał na niego, dalej był zły, co można było zauważyć, na jego twarzy. Stał przy jednej z kolumn, drżąc z zimna. Jego włosy, jak i bluza Harry’ego, którą miał na sobie, były mokre, co oznaczało, że został zaskoczony przez deszcz i skrył się tutaj – Jesteś mokry… - zaczął się zbliżać do niego, ale ostry głos szatyna go zatrzymał.

\- Zostaw mnie! – warknął – Odejdź!

\- Lou… - próbował coś powiedzieć, starając się być spokojnym, chociaż czuł jak wzrasta w nim irytacja na głupie zachowanie szatyna.

\- Nie! Zost…

\- NIE! – ryknął, czym wprawił w osłupienie Louisa, który zesztywniał, wpatrując się dużymi, błękitnymi oczami w Stylesa. Po raz pierwszy widział, aby Harry tak się zachował. Sam chłopak był sobą zaskoczony, że znalazł w sobie tyle odwagi, aby postawić się Tomlinsonowi – Mam już dość twojego zachowania! Ile ty masz lat?! Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, ale tak się zachowujesz! Rozumiem, że możesz mnie nie lubić, chociaż nic ci nie zrobiłem, poza byciem w tobie zakochanym! – w tej chwili nie przejmował się, że wyznał swoje uczucia – Ciągle mnie obrażasz i jesteś niemiły! Znoszę to jakoś, ale nie jest łatwo! Jednak teraz mam tego dość, bo to już nie chodzi tylko o mnie, ale i o dzieci! Nie wiadomo dlaczego nagle się wciekłeś i wyszedłeś z domu! Zamiast wracać jak najszybciej, błąkałeś się w samej bluzie, nawet kurki nie wziąłeś, i pozwoliłeś, aby złapał cię deszcz! Miej chociaż tyle rozsądku w głowie i przestań skupiać się tylko na sobie. Teraz jesteś również odpowiedzialny, za nasze dzieci, to od ciebie zależy ich życie! Więc teraz, przestaniesz być wiecznie naburmuszoną księżniczką i wrócisz ze mną do domu!

Harry ciężko oddychał, kończąc mówić. Jego twarzy była czerwona ze złości, a po ciele krążyła adrenalina. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy tak dużo powiedział do Louisa, pierwszy raz, kiedy krzyczał i pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis nie był w stanie posłać w jego stronę żadnych niemiłych słów. Szatyn stał tylko, nie umiejąc się wysłowić i wpatrując w zielonookiego. Po jego głowie krążyły słowa chłopaka i nagle zrobiło mu się głupio, ponieważ Harry miał rację. Był rozpieszczoną księżniczką, która myśli tylko o sobie.

\- Rozbieraj się – głos Stylesa był twardy i stanowczy.

\- C-co? – nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał słowa.

\- Ściągaj bluzę, jest cała mokra – sam w tym czasie ściągał kurtkę – Jeśli koszulkę pod spodem też masz mokrą, to też ściągaj - o dziwo, bez sprzeciwów, wykonał plecenie. Harry szybko i nieuważnie ściągał bluzę, przez co strącił swoje okulary, które poleciały do przodu, uderzając dość mocno o jedną z kolumn i upadając na ziemię – Cholera – podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżały i je podniósł – Pęknięte – mruknął, po czym schował je go kieszeni w dresach. Odwrócił się i zauważył, że Louis już stał w z nagą klatkę piersiową i trząsł się z zimna, obejmując brzuch, więc podał mu swój sweter i kurtkę, zostając w cienkiej koszulce.

\- A ty? – spytał, mimo to przyjął ubrania, które szybko na siebie nałożył. Od razu poczuł mieszankę zapachów - wody kolońskiej, mięty i ciastek orzechowych Harry’ego. Uwielbiał to połączenie.

\- Dam radę, twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze – mruknął, podnosząc mokre ubrania Louisa i sięgając po parasol – Chodź, twoja babcia się martwi.

Szatyn posłusznie podszedł do Harry’ego, przyciskając się do jego boku i pozwalając, aby ten go objął i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Przez większość czasu towarzyszyła im niezręczna cisza. Louis co jakiś czas zerkał na profil wyższego i musiał przyznać, że był przystojny. Zwłaszcza, jak okulary nie zasłaniały jego pięknych oczu, a jeszcze gdyby pozwolił lokom otaczać jego twarz, szatyn prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Nie potrzebujesz okularów? – zaciekawił się, kiedy przypomniał o niefortunnym locie i upadku okularów, a nie wyglądało na to, aby Harry niedowidział.

\- Nie – nawet nie zerknął na szatyna, a jego głos był oschły, co tylko utwierdziło Louisa, że Styles dalej był zły. Nie czuł się z tym faktem zbyt dobrze.

\- Um…więc czemu je nosisz?

\- Lubię je – było jedyną odpowiedzią i Louis uznał to za znak, że Harry nie chce rozmawiać, więc do końca drogi milczeli.

Ledwo przekroczyli próg domu, a w holu pojawiła się Edna.

\- Jak wy wyglądacie! – nie trudno było zauważyć mokre włosy Louisa i ubrania Harry’ego na nim, oraz Stylesa w samym podkoszulku – Louis, coś ty sobie myślał?! – skarciła wnuka, na co szatyn spuścił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam babciu – powiedział ze skruchą.

\- Najważniejsze, że wróciłeś – pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko – Idźcie na górę i się przebierzcie. Lou, ty lepiej weź ciepłą kąpiel. Ja przygotuje wam herbatę.

\- Dziękujemy – Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do kobiety, nim pokierował Louisa na piętro. Pomógł mu wejść po schodach i odprowadził pod drzwi sypialni. Chciał bez słowa odejść, by móc ubrać ciepły sweter, jednak zatrzymała go dłoń Tomlinsona, która owinęła się dookoła jego nadgarstka. Spojrzał na chłopaka, zastanawiając się o co chodzi. Widział jak duże, niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w niego ze skruchą i niepewnością.

\- Przepraszam Harry – wyznał szczerze – Za wszystko – po tych słowach puścił wyższego i zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Stał na korytarzu, próbując zrozumieć co tak właściwie się stało. Czy to było naprawdę? Louis Tomlinson, ten, który od lat uprzykrzał mu życie. Ten, który, pomimo tego, że był dupkiem, zdobył jego serce. Ten Louis Tomlinson, który jawnie pokazywał, że go nie lubi, właśnie go przeprosił. Nie sądził, że kiedyś doczeka takiej chwili, a jednak życie potrafiło go zaskoczyć.

*****

Jeśli Harry myślał, że usłyszenie przeprosin od Louisa było czymś niezwykłym, to jak miał nazwać to co działo się później? Szatyn był, jakby inną osobą. Normalnie z nim rozmawiał, a nie jak dawniej mruczał ciche odpowiedzi, bądź warczał. Teraz na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech, a nie niechęć i złość. To było dla Stylesa dziwne i zaskakujące, ale nie narzekał. Cieszył się, że nastawienie chłopka zmieniło się. W tym momencie nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że leżał w swoim łóżku zakatarzony, z bólem gardła, głowy i lekką gorączką. Czuł się jak gówno i zapewne tak wyglądał – przetłuszczone loki, odstające w różne strony, wory pod oczami, popękane usta, czerwony nos i przekrwione białka.

Na szczęście Louis się nie pochorował, po tym jak zmokną i zmarzł. Niestety Harry już nie miał tak dobrej odporności, więc chodzenie w zimny, deszczowy dzień w samym podkoszulku musiało się skończyć chorobą. Gorączka trwała dwa dni, podobnie jak ból gardła. Kiedy to minęło chciał wrócić do szkoły, ale Edna zarządziła, że nie wypuści go z łóżka, dopóki całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Z tego powodu, ku niezadowoleniu Louisa, codziennie odwiedzała ich Alice, przynosząc notatki dla Harry’ego. Na szczęście nie siedziała długo, jedynie zostawiał kserówki i wyjaśniała co działo się na zajęciach, po czym wychodziła.

Harry właśnie leżał na łóżku, opatulony kołdrą, przeglądając notatki z chemii. Uniósł głowę, słysząc ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Do pokoju wślizgnął się Louis. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego dłonie spoczywały na brzuchu.

\- Louis – westchnął – Nie możesz tu ciągle przychodzić – to był już 5 lub 6 raz, kiedy chłopak go odwiedził w ciągu dnia. Szatyn zatrzymał się gwałtownie, na środku pokoju, a uśmiech został zastąpiony przez niepewność.

\- Um…przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że tak ci to przeszkadza – wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, odziane w ciepłe, różowe skarpetki z białymi groszkami (prezent od Zayna) – Już nie będę.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział, aby Louis wyglądał na tak kruchego i drobnego, jak w tej chwili, kiedy stał zdezorientowany na środku jego sypialni.

\- Nie, to nie to – zaprotestował. Nie chciał, aby Louis myślał, że Harry go nie chce – Cieszę się, że tu zaglądasz, ale jestem chory Lou i ciągle mogę zarażać. Po prostu nie chcę, abyś ty się pochorował – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh, w porządku – ponownie się uśmiechnął – Ja tylko na chwilę, zaraz sobie pójdę – podszedł do łóżka, przysiadając na skraju – Chcę ci tylko coś pokazać – sięgnął po dużą dłoń kędzierzawego, odsłaniając brzuch i położył ją na nim.

\- R-ruszają się – zielone oczy błysnęły szczęściem i zafascynowaniem. Pod ciepłą skórą szatyna czuł małe kopnięcia. To było niesamowite. Jego synowi dawali im znać, że żyją i mają się dobrze – Dzieci się ruszają – szeroki uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. To sprawiło, że i uśmiech Louisa się powiększył – Boli?

\- Nie – pokręcił głowa – To trochę dziwne uczucie, ale nie boli – wyjaśnił.

Harry skinął głowa, jako znak, że zrozumiał, po czym pochylił się nad brzuchem chłopaka.

\- Kocham was – mruknął całując ciepłą skórę – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziecie z nami – ponownie cmoknął brzuch, w miejscu, gdzie czuł ruchy i dopiero teraz zorientował się co zrobił. Niepewnie odsunął się od szatyna, z niepokojem w oczach spoglądając na niego – Przepraszam.

\- Nie, to w porządku – posłał mu zmieszany uśmiech. Było to dla niego zaskakujące i nieco dziwne, ale podobało mu się – Pójdę już, jak babcia mnie tu znajdzie, pewnie też nie będzie zadowolona – powoli podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do wyjścia, śledzony przez spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek. Przy drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze, posyłając delikatny uśmiech choremu chłopakowi, nim opuścił sypialnię.

*****

Bóle pleców, bóle i puchnięcie nóg, dziwne zachcianki żywieniowe, wyczulenie na smaki i zapachy, często chodzenie do toalety i bójki w jego brzuchu, przez które nie mógł spać. To wszystko utrudniało mu życie, jednak były momenty, kiedy uważał, że najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było zwiększone libido – które było wynikiem szalejących hormonów. Ostatnio praktycznie przez większość czasu chodził napalony i nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby miał kogoś. Niestety musiał sobie sam radzić i powoli to nie wystarczało. Potrzebował, aby go ktoś porządnie wypieprzył.

Kroczył, kaczkowatym krokiem, po korytarzu, pocierając jeszcze zaspane oczy. Właśnie wybudził się ze swojej drzemki. Ostatnio bliźniaki wolały nocą wojować, przez co nie mógł spać i dlatego nadrabiał za dnia. W domu panowała idealna cisza, zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek w ogóle tu jest. Harry’ego nie było w jego pokoju, jak zauważył przez otwarte drzwi, kiedy obok przechodził. Z dołu również nie dochodził dźwięk z telewizora, który zazwyczaj o tej porze oglądał Len.

Powoli zszedł po schodach, w poszukiwaniu innych domowników. Przecież to niemożliwe, aby wszyscy wyszli, nie pozostawiając mu żadnej wiadomości. Najpierw zajrzał do salonu, ale nikogo tam nie znalazł, dlatego skierował się do kuchni. Przekroczył próg, od razu dostrzegając Harry’ego. Stał do niego tyłem, zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem. Miał na sobie dresy i, o dziwo, włosy układały się w loki. Louis po raz pierwszy miał okazję dokładnie im się przyjrzeć. Skręcały się w różne strony, wyglądały na miękki i szatyn bardzo chciał ich dotknąć. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pojawił się obok zielonookiego, zanurzając dłoń w jego włosach i lekko za nie pociągając. Zorientował się co robi, dopiero kiedy przesunął wzrok i napotkał zaskoczone zielone spojrzenie.

\- Um…przepraszam – zabrał dłoń, kładąc ją na swoim brzuchu.

\- W porządku – spuścił wzrok, czując jak policzki pieką. To było niespodziewane, ale miłe – Nie przeszkadzało mi to – nieśmiało się uśmiechnął, odwracając się i idąc do salonu. Louis podreptał za nim, siadając obok i bawiąc się lokami Harry’ego.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ci nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, kiedy zauważył pytający wzrok kędzierzawego – Gdzie dziadkowie?

\- Wyszli do teatru, przecież mówili o tym rano – przypomniał mu.

\- Oh, faktycznie – dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, jak babcia podczas śniadania poinformowała ich o wieczornym wyjściu.

Harry włączył telewizor i zaczął szukać czego w miarę ciekawego do obejrzenie. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na _Przyjaciół_. Dłoń Louisa, przez cały czas gładziła i lekko pociągała za loki zielonookiego. Było to bardzo przyjemne i w pewnym momencie z gardła Harry’ego zaczęło wydobywać się ciche mruczenie.

\- Podoba ci się – Louis zachichotał, słysząc jakie dźwięki wydaje jego towarzysz.

\- Ja…t-tak – zająknął się, czując rumieniec na policzkach, będąc odrobinę zawstydzonym.

\- Dobrze ci w lokach – położył głowę na oparciu kanapy, cały czas spoglądając w zielone tęczówki – Dlaczego je zaczesujesz i nakładasz żel?

\- Jest mi wygodniej – wzruszył ramionami – Nic mi nie zasłania oczu.

\- Są na to inne sposoby, bez ukrywania tak pięknych włosów – Styles poczuł, jak rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na jego szyję i uszy. Louis właśnie skomplementował jego włosy – I przestałeś nosić okulary – zauważył.

\- Szkło jest pęknięte – wyjaśnił – Jeszcze nie zdążyłem go wymienić.

\- Wolę cię bez nich, przynajmniej nic nie zasłania twoich oczu – przysunął się bliżej, opierając głowę na ramieniu kędzierzawego. Teraz wyraźnie mógł poczuć jego zapach, który potrafił odurzać. Na moment Harry się spioł, jednak chwilę później się rozluźnił. Louis ciągle go zaskakiwał – W ogóle, jakbyś inaczej się ubierał, nikt nie traktowałby cię źle.

\- Wiem. Jednak lubię moje ubrania, a i wolę mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy lubią mnie za to jaki jestem, a nie jak wygląda – wyjaśnił. Louisowi zrobiło się głupio. Właśnie sobie uświadomił, jak okropny był dla Harry’ego, tylko dlatego, że nie chodził modnie ubrany i dobrze się uczył, podczas gdy kędzierzawy był cudowną osobą. Był miły, opiekuńczy, chętnie pomagał i traktował Louisa dobrze, nawet jeśli ten był wobec niego chamski.

\- Przepraszam, za to jak cię traktowałem – wyznał szczerze, i jakby chcąc bardziej potwierdzić swoje słowa, wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało.

\- To w porządku Lou – objął go ramieniem, bardziej przyciągając do siebie.

\- Nie, nie jest – pokręcił głową – Nigdy nic mi nie zrobiłeś, a ja…

\- Louis, nie mówmy o tym – poprosił – To już nie ważne – zaczął gładzić bok szatyna, a po ciele mniejszego przeszedł dreszcz. Louis uniósł wzrok, który od jakiegoś czasu utkwiony był ekranie telewizora i spojrzał na odsłoniętą szyję kędzierzawego. Sprawiała wrażenie gładkiej i miękkiej, czuł silne pragnienie przekonania się o tym. Nie kontrolując swoich poczynań, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i najpierw lekko polizał fragment skóry, po czym przyssał się do niej, przygryzając i ssąc. Pieprzone szalejące hormony.

\- L-Lou, co t-ty – czy szatyn właśnie mu robił malinkę? Boże, co się ostatnio dzieje? Ile jeszcze niespodzianek czeka Harry’ego? Ile jeszcze zniesie?

\- Harry – wychrypiał, odsuwając się, kiedy skończył swoje dzieło. Jedna dłoń powędrowała na kark wyższego – Potrzebuję cię. Jestem napalony przez ciążę. Poniekąd to twoja wina, więc teraz mi pomóż – nie dając kędzierzawemu czasu na odpowiedź, pociągnął jego głowę w dół, zderzając ich usta ze sobą.

\- Louis – szatyn jęknął, kiedy Harry odsunął się od niego i przytrzymywał szatyna, za ramiona, nie pozwalając mu się zbliżyć – Nie rób tego, proszę – widział ból na twarzy wyższego.

\- Przecież to nie będzie pierwszy raz – był zaskoczony reakcją zielonookiego.

\- Wtedy było inaczej. Nie znosiłeś mnie, byłeś oschły i zimny. Nie robiłem sobie nadziei, że coś z nas będzie, ale teraz jest inaczej. Nie wiem, czy zniósłbym, gdyby jutro wszystko wróciło do normy. Gdybyś znowu miał być dla mnie dupkiem.

\- Nie będę – zapewnił go – Przysięgam, że nie będę.

To najwidoczniej przekonało Harry’ego, ponieważ przyciągnął Louisa i ponownie złączył ich usta. Szatyn zacisnął swoje dłonie w lokach wyższego, delikatnie za nie pociągając. Dopiero teraz Louis sobie uświadomił, jak bardzo brakowało mu tych usta, tego dotyku, ciała, smaku, zapachu. Jak bardzo brakowało mu całego Harry’ego.

\- Haz – jęknął, kiedy ten ponownie się od niego odsunął.

\- Góra – wychrypiał – Chcę, aby było ci wygodnie.

\- Ok – skinął głową i tak szybko, na ile pozwolił im brzuch Louisa, wdrapali się na piętro, kierując do sypialni szatyna. Odsunęli się od siebie, zatrzymując obok łóżka i oboje pozbyli się swoich ubrań, co jakiś czas, skradając sobie z ust pocałunki. Kiedy zostali w samej bieliźnie, szatyn odsunął się od kędzierzawego, próbując wejść na łóżko w seksowny i kuszący sposób, niestety duży brzuch mu to utrudniał, więc wyszło dość niezgrabnie i komicznie.

\- Ugh – opadł na poduszki – Miało cię to podniecić, ale brzuch…

\- Boże, ty w ciąży jesteś już wystarczająco podniecający – wdrapał się na materac i zawisł nad szatynem – To, że nosisz w sobie nasze dzieci, sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej cię pragnę – pocałował go krótko, nim przeniósł się z ustami na jego szczękę i szyję. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ponownie może trzymać szatyna w swoich ramionach i mieć świadomość, że jutro Louis nie zacznie ponownie być dupkiem. Wytaczał sobie ścieżkę wzdłuż ciała szatyna, składając delikatne pocałunku i tworząc malinki. Zatrzymał się przy lewym sutku, biorąc go pomiędzy wargi i lekko ssąc. Głośne sapniecie wydostało się z pomiędzy wąskich warg, a chwilę po nim rozpoczęły się pojękiwania. Louis miał świadomość, że mógłby dojść tylko od tego. Ciąża sprawiła, że jego sutki były wrażliwsze. Ku niezadowoleniu szatyna, Harry ponownie ruszył w dół ciała mniejszego, składając pocałunki na całym jego brzuchu, pozbywając się przy okazji ostatniej części garderoby ciężarnego mężczyzny. Dalej całował brzuch Louisa, specjalnie omijając jego nabrzmiałego penisa, który opierał się na brzuchu.

\- Boże, jesteś piękny – odsunął się od Louis, przyglądając jego twarzy. Zarumienione policzki, zamglone oczy, popuchnięte usta i nieład na głowie. Odstający brzuch, w którym było schronienie dla jego dzieci, rozgrzane i spocone ciało. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, pochylił się, skradając kolejne pocałunku z ust szatyna. W tym czasie, niebieskooki, na oślep, znalazł butelkę lubrykantu i wcisnął ją w dłoń kędzierzawego. Niedługo później Harry rozciągał szatyna, dokładając kolejne palce. Wiedział, że minęło trochę czasu, a nie chciał skrzywdzić kochanka. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął. Przyssał się ustami do pełnych ud chłopaka, które tak uwielbiał. Były jego słabością, razem z idealnym tyłkiem Louisa. Wsłuchiwał się w westchnienia i ciche skomlenia, które wydostawały się z ust mniejszego. To tylko bardziej go nakręcało.

\- Harry…Harry już.

\- Na pewno – odsunął się, spoglądając w niebieskie, lekko zamglone oczy.

\- Tak, błagam – był zdesperowany, aby w końcu mieć w sobie kędzierzawego. W tej chwili nie był w stanie o niczym innym myśleć.

\- Dobrze – ponownie sięgnął po lubrykant, nawilżając swojego członka, jednak nie rozbił żadnego kroku dalej, aby znaleźć się w szatynie. Zamiast tego pochylił się nad brzuchem szatyna, gładząc go.

\- Cześć maluchy – szepnął do ciepłej, lekko spoconej skóry – Mam nadzieję, że śpicie i nie wiecie, co robią wasi rodzice. Tak będzie dla was lepiej – zachichotał – Kocham was – i złożył pocałunek, w miejscu, gdzie najczęściej można było wyczuć ruchy.

\- Serio? – Louis był zniecierpliwiony – Teraz wzięło cię na rozmowę z nimi. Jeśli w tej chwili nie zaczniesz mnie piep… - przerwał, kiedy Harry wszedł w niego jednym płynnym ruchem.

Poruszał się wewnątrz mniejszego. Podpierał się na łokciach nie chcąc zgnieść szatyna, co jakiś czas łącząc ich usta, spijając tym samym jęki swojego kochanka. Uwielbiał seks z Louisem, kochał to jak chłopak wił się i wydobywał z siebie dźwięki. Każdy raz był cudowny, jednak dzisiejszy był najlepszy ze wszystkich, ponieważ wiedział, że jutro rano Louis nie będzie dupkiem i nie ucieknie od niego, przy okazji go obrażając.

\- Tam – pisnął szatyn, kiedy Harry uderzył pod odpowiednim kątem, znajdując ten konkretny punkt. Zaczął powtarzać ruchy, chcąc dać swojemu kochankowi jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Czuł jak ciało mniejszego pod nim drży, a mięśnie lekko zaciskają się dookoła jego penisa. Wiedział, że Louis jest blisko. Jemu też niewiele brakowało. Jeszcze kilka głębokich pchnięć, ciało szatyna zaczęło drżeć, z ust wyszedł głośny, przeciągły jęk, a biały płyn wystrzelił a jego brzuch i pierś Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy skończył chwilę później, kiedy mięśnie Louisa mocniej się na nim zacisnęły.

Ostrożnie wysunął się z mniejszego chłopaka i zaczął podnosić z łóżka.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – głos niebieskookiego był słaby i zachrypnięty, jednak można w nim wyraźnie było dosłyszeć panikę. Louis bał się, że Harry chce go teraz zostawić.

\- Zaraz wracam – uspokoił go i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił chwilę później, niosąc wilgotną szmatkę, którą powycierał siebie i szatyna. Rzucił ją na ziemię i wsunął się pod kołdrę, kładąc obok Louisa. Ten od razu przytulił się to niego, umieszczając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Dobranoc – niebieskooki ziewnę, nim lekko pocałował pierś wyższego, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze mocno biło jego serce.

\- Dobranoc – objął go ramieniem, bardziej do siebie przyciągać. Kiedy zasypiali na ich ustach widniały lekkie uśmiechy zadowolenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje, wybudziło go ze snu. Uchylił swoje powieki i pierwsze co dostrzegł, to zielone tęczówki. Harry obudził się kilka minut wcześniej i do tej pory przyglądał się śpiącej twarzy szatyn, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- To przerażające – wychrypiał, odsuwając się od kędzierzawego i przeciągając – Długo się tak gapisz?

\- Kilka minut – wyszczerzył się, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Tak w ogóle, dzień dobry.

\- Dobry – mruknął, pochylając się i cmokając Harry’ego w usta. Kędzierzawy objął go, przyciągając do siebie, nie chcąc kończyć pocałunku, jednak chłopak wyplątał się z jego objęć. Powoli wstał z łóżka i z lekkim trudem (spowodowanym przez dość spory brzuch) sięgnął po bokserki, zakładając je na siebie.

\- Wychodzisz? – poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Co prawda nie obiecywali sobie z Louisem związku i wspólnego poranku, ale mimo to miał nadzieję, że tym razem szatyn nie zniknie tak szybko.

\- Muszę do toalety, dzieciaki naciskają mi na pęcherz – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem, spoglądając na zielonookiego – Ej, co to za mina? – widząc w tym momencie taką niepewność u Harry’ego, Louis miał ochotę podejść i mocno go przytulić – Zaraz wracam, w końcu to mój pokój – puścił mu oczko i wyszedł.

Tak szybko jak pozwalał mu brzuch, udał się do łazienki, gdzie załatwił swoje potrzeby i jak najszybciej wrócił do swojej sypialni. Harry w tym czasie wygodniej ułożył się na łóżku, okrywając mocniej kołdrą i przymknął oczy, powoli odpływając. Ocknął się, kiedy poczuł chłodne ciało, które się do niego przytula.

\- Ej, znowu idziesz spać? – szturchnął zielonookiego, zmuszając go, aby otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło, wygodnie mi tu – mruknął, uśmiechając się – Jak w ogóle spałeś?

\- Dobrze – wyszczerzył się – Nawet bardzo dobrze. O dziwo, dzieciaki nie dowodziły w nocy.

\- Cieszy mnie to – naprawdę był zadowolony z tego powodu. Od jakiegoś czasy Louis narzekał, że maluchy zawsze w nocy kopią, przez co nie może spać. Niby odsypiał to za dnia, ale niewiele to dawało i Harry widział, że Louis jest zmęczony. Tak bardzo chciał mu wtedy ulżyć, ale nie wiedział jak.

\- Harry – przerwał ciszę, która towarzyszyła im przez ostatnie kilka minut, podczas który po prostu się przytulali i cieszyli swoją obecnością.

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego…dlaczego dalej mnie lubisz? To znaczy… - czerwone rumieńce zaczęły pokrywać policzki szatyna, a w głosie można było usłyszeć odrobinę nieśmiałości. Harry po raz pierwszy widział go takiego – p-powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Nie rozumiem jak to możliwe, byłem dla ciebie dupkiem.

\- Wiem i uwierz mi, nie raz to bolało, ale nawet jeśli zachowywałeś się tak w stosunku do mnie, wiem, że jesteś dobrą osobą. Kochasz swoją rodzinę i dbasz o nich, chociaż często jesteś rozkapryszony i humorzasty – zachichotał, kiedy szatyn lekko klepnął go w pierś - Jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko dla przyjaciół. Do dziś pamiętam jak spotkałem cię w parku, na placu zabawa z siostrami. Widziałem jak się z nimi bawisz, jak dobry z nimi jesteś. To wtedy zdobyłeś moje serce.

\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam Harry – wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało.

\- Lou…

\- Nie Harry, byłem dla ciebie okropny. Wyśmiewałem się z ciebie i upokarzałem. Teraz mógłbyś mnie zostawić i rozpowiedzieć w szkole, że Louis Tomlinson, którego wszyscy znają przespał się z największym kujonem w szkole i zaszedł w ciąże. Wtedy to ja stałbym się pośmiewiskiem.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – zaprotestował z oburzeniem – Nigdy nie zrobiłbym niczego, co skrzywdziłoby ciebie i nasze maluchy – położył dłoń na brzuchu szatyna, lekko go pocierając.

\- Jesteś cudowny – wychrypiał z oczami pełnymi łez, przyciskając usta do jego piersi.

\- Ej, Louis – zaniepokoił się, widząc, że chłopak jest bliski płaczu – Co się dzieje?

\- To nic, tylko głupie hormony – wyjaśnił – Harry – zaczął, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł o poduszki, zielone spojrzenie cały czas go śledziło – Spróbujmy.

\- Co?

\- W sensie, spróbujmy być razem – zaproponował. Jego serce waliło, jakby zaraz miało wyrwać się z piersi. Bo co jeśli Harry odmówi i zacznie się śmiać, że tylko żartował i nigdy go nie kochał?

\- Louis – podobnie jak szatyn usiadł, przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem – Jesteś pewny, myślałem, że ty nic nie czujesz.

\- Lubię cię Harry i to bardzo, bardziej niż jak przyjaciela. Nie mówię tu jeszcze o miłości, ale kto wie – wzruszył ramionami – Chciałbym spróbować. Chcesz? – nie umiał odczytać z twarzy zielonookiego jego myśli, co tylko go dodatkowo stresowało.

\- Ja…tak – nachylił się nad chłopakiem, łącząc ich usta, a szatyn poczuł jak ulatuje z niego całe zdenerwowanie i niepewność – Tak, bardzo chcę – uśmiechał się jak wariat, czując jak bolą go policzki. Nie mógł wierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Jeśli to sen, to niech nikt go nie budzi. Louis właśnie się przyznał, że go lubi i może coś więcej. Nie sądził, że w tym momencie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.

*****

Został niecały miesiąc do narodzin bliźniaków. Louisowi i Harry’emu dobrze się układało, czyniąc ich szczęśliwymi każdego dnia. Uwielbiali spędzać ze sobą czas i wykorzystywali do tego każdą chwilę. Co zaskoczyło Harry’ego, Louis okazał się bardzo przylepną osobą, która uwielbia się przytulać. Jemu to oczywiście nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ kochał trzymać ciało szatyna w sowich ramionach, głaskając jego brzuch.

Oczywiście Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miewał swoich humorków, jednak już nie wyżywał się na kędzierzawym. Raz tylko powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, ale gdy tylko dostrzegł ból w zielonych oczach, opamiętał się i przeprosił chłopaka.

Od ich wspólnej nocy, Harry zaczął sypiać w pokoju Louisa, z czasem przenosząc tam swoje rzeczy. I tak potrzebowali pokoju, gdzie mogliby umieścić bliźniaków, w końcu do ukończenia szkoły, chcą pozostać w Leeds. Każdego dnia budził się z uśmiechem, wiedząc, że obok śpi jego chłopak. Dalej nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że Louis był jego chłopakiem. Szatyn przeważnie spał, kiedy kędzierzawy musiał wstać, wiec zawsze składał pocałunek na jego policzku i brzuchu, i po cichu wychodził z pokoju, chcąc się przygotować do zajęć. Nie chciał go budzić, a wiedział, że jak wróci z zajęć szatyn powita go szerokim uśmiechem i pocałunkiem.

Wszedł do domu, wołając od progu, że wrócił. Wiedział, że zaraz pojawi się Louis i nie mylił się. W momencie, kiedy pozbył się kurtki, odwieszając na wieszak do holu przydreptał szatyn, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Cześć Ha… - zatrzymał się, wpatrując w swojego chłopaka. Albo tak mu się wydawało, że to jego chłopak, ponieważ wyglądał…inaczej. Brakowało okularów, zamiast ulizanych włosów, jego twarzy otaczały loki i nie miał na sobie białej koszuli, krawata, kamizelki i eleganckich spodni. Zamiast tego miał na sobie dopasowane jeansy, które podkreślały jego długie nogi, oraz szary sweter, który idealnie leżał na jego umięśnionym ciele – Wow – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć.

\- Cześć Lou – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przygryzając wargę.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim chłopakiem? – nie mógł się napatrzeć na nowy wygląd Harry’ego, wyglądał świetnie.

\- Podoba ci się? – policzki kędzierzawego, pokryły się rumieńcem. Po raz pierwszy widział, aby Louis patrzyła na niego w ten sposób.

\- Głupio się pytasz, oczywiście, że mi się podoba – wywołała tym szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Stylesa, który zbliżył się do niego i krótko pocałował – Dlaczego nie wiedziałem wcześniej tych ubrań?

\- Um…kupiłem je dopiero wczoraj – odpowiedział nieśmiało, ponownie przygryzając wargę, co ściągnęło wzrok Louisa. Szatyn sam miał ochotę wziąć ją między zęby, a następnie wycałować pulchne usta. Chwilę później się opamiętał, wiedząc, że to nie czas na to.

\- To dlatego tak późno wróciłeś – zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy – Byłeś na zakupach.

\- Tak, Alice mnie zabrała i zmusiła do kupienia tego – jak tylko przestał mówić, zrozumiał, że nie powinien wspominać o dziewczynie.

\- Byłeś z nią – syknął gniewnie.

\- Lou – przewrócił oczami, zazdrosny szatyn był uroczy, ale potrafił również irytować – Nie masz o co być zazdrosny. Przyjaźnimy się, nic więcej.

\- Jak to nie? – prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi – Flirtowała z tobą i chciała się umówić.

\- Taaak – objął naburmuszonego chłopaka i przyciągnął do siebie – A ja jej powiedziałem, że jestem gejem i ty jesteś miłością mojego życia – pocałował szatyna w czoło i to chyba pomogło, bo jego ciało się rozluźniło, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że Harry go kocha, a Alice nie jest już nim zainteresowana i łączy ich tylko przyjaźń, dalej był zazdrosny.

\- Chodź – mniejszy chwycił dłoń kędzierzawego i pociągnął do salonu, babcia zawoła nas, jak posiłek będzie gotowy.

\- To może jej pomogę?

\- Nieeee – jęknął, mocno wtulił się w jego ciało, kiedy opadli na kanapę – Nie zostawiaj mnie, chcę się poprzytulać.

\- Zawsze uwielbiałeś się przytulać, czy to tylko efekt ciąży? – zaśmiał się zielonooki.

\- Nie lubisz tego?

\- Uwielbiam, po prostu jestem ciekawy, czy po porodzie dalej będziesz się tak tulił.

\- Oczywiście, że będę – mruknął w jego pierś.

\- Jak w ogóle się czujecie?

\- W porządku, maluchy większość dnia były spokojne i nie toczyły wojny pomiędzy sobą. Wiesz, dobrze byłoby pomyśleć nad imionami – odsunął się odrobinę, aby móc spojrzeć na chłopaka.

\- Masz jakieś propozycję?

\- Myślałem nad Theo. Theodor Marcel – był odrobinę niepewny, nie wiedząc jak Harry na to zareaguje, zwłaszcza na drugie imię.

\- Podoba mi się – uśmiechnął się do ukochanego.

\- Na pewno? A drugie imię? – dopytywał. Nie wiedział jaki stosunek do tego może mieć Harry, zwłaszcza, że jego skojarzenia z tym imieniem niekoniecznie muszą być dobre.

\- Tak skarbie, na pewno – zapewnił – A drugie imię?

\- Ty wybierze, jakie Ci się podoba?

\- Zawsze chciałem nazwać syna Chris. Christoper Alexander, co myślisz?

\- Theodor Marcel i Christopher Alexander Styles-Tomlinson – wypowiedział na głos, próbując jak to wszystko razem brzmi – Podoba mi się.

\- Tak, brzmi bardzo dobrze – Harry zgodził się z nim.

\- Wiesz, myślałem też nad tym jak będą się do mnie zwracać – poruszył kolejny temat, chwytając dużą dłoń kędzierzawego, w swoje mniejsze i zaczął bawić się jego placami.

\- To znaczy? – uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Myślałem nad mamą – wypalił, próbując się zaśmiać, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło.

\- Chcesz, aby tak do ciebie mówili? – parsknął, nie spodziewał się tego po szatynie.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Nie jestem kobietą, ale to ja ich urodzę, więc…i nie byłoby problemy ze zrozumieniem, do którego z nas mówią – wyjaśnił – Ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

\- Nie wierzę – Harry zaczął chichotać, co po chwili przemieniło się w głośny śmiech, którego nie potrafił opanować.

\- Ej, to aż tak zabawne? – oburzył się szatyn.

\- Po prostu, nie wierzę, że to proponujesz. Zapewne gdyby ktoś inny ci to zaproponował, wyzwałbyś go, obrażając się i następnie próbując udowodnić jak męski jesteś – parsknął.

\- Wcale nie – uderzył go w pierś, próbując się odsunąć, jednak nie pozwoliły mu na to silne ramiona chłopaka.

\- Serio? – uniósł brew, nie wierząc w słowa ukochanego.

\- No dobra – mruknął pod nosem – Może i bym się tak zachował. Ale teraz to ja to wymyśliłem.

\- Zrób jak uważasz Lou, jeszcze masz trochę czasu – wypowiedział swoje zdanie, będąc już poważniejszym.

\- Lou, Harry! – ich rozmowę przerwał głos Edny dochodzący z kuchni – Chodźcie jeść.

Kędzierzawy podniósł się z kanapy, pomagają wstać szatynowi i razem skierowali się do kuchni, skąd dochodziły przyjemne zapachy.

*****

Grudzień już od samego początku, przywitał Anglię mrozem i śniegiem. Harry stał na przystanku autobusowym, modląc się, aby jego pojazd jak najszybciej nadjechał. Ubrany w ciepłą puchatą kurtkę, gruby szalik, rękawiczki i czapkę, dalej zamarzał. Obok niego stała Alice, która wesoło trajkotała, na temat jakiegoś chłopaka, którego ostatnio poznała. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie trzęsła się z zimna, zero szalika, czapki, czy rękawiczek. Jedynie zimowa kurtka, która i tak w połowie była rozpięta.

Telefon zaczął wibrować w jego kieszeni, z lekkim utrudnieniem, spowodowanym rękawiczkami, wyjął go i z pomocą Alice, odebrał.

\- Harry – po drugiej stronie usłyszał głos Edny – Zaczęło się, jedziemy z Lou do szpitala.

Stał ze słuchawką przy uchu, nawet jeśli kobieta już dawno się rozłączyła. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, krew szumiała mu w uszach, a on czuł się otępiały. Zaczęło się, zaczęło się, zaczęło się – w kółko krążyło po jego głowie. Czuł się odrobinę zagubiony i nie wiedział co ma robić.

\- Harry? – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na zaniepokojoną przyjaciółkę.

\- Louis rodzi – tylko tyle udało mu się wykrztusić.

Nie wiedział, jak, ani kiedy dotarł do szpitala. Wiedział tylko, że zawdzięcza to Alice. To ona wsadziła go do odpowiedniego autobusu, pojechała z nim, dopilnowała, aby wysiedli na właściwym przystanku i odprowadziła do sali, gdzie leżał Louis. Wszystko działo się dla niego tak szybko, że następne co pamięta, to siedzenie na krześle w sali szatyna. Leżał na łóżku, krzywiąc się co jakiś czas, kiedy dostawał skurczy. Po tym jak Harry przybył, dowiedział się, że póki co jego chłopak ma 4 centymetry rozwarcia i trochę to jeszcze może potrwać.

\- Co z naszymi mamami? – zapytał, obserwując szatyna, który uznał, że ma dość leżenia i dreptał po pokoju.

\- Babcia do nich zadzwoniła, kiedy tutaj jechaliśmy. Powiedziały, że przyjadą tak szybko, jak będą w stanie.

Reszta czasu minęła im na narzekaniu Louisa, że ma już dość skurczy i chce, aby dzieci z niego wyszły, na krótkich rozmowach z Edną i Lenem, którzy do nich dołączyli i odwiedzinach pani doktor, która co jakiś czas przychodziła sprawdzić jak wygląda sytuacja. W końcu po 3 godzinach oznajmiła, że jest 10 centymetrów i mogą zaczynać. Zabrali Louisa na porodówkę, pozwalając iść z nimi Harry’emu, po tym jak założył odpowiedni strój.

Przez cały poród, trzymał szatyna za rękę, co chwilę ocierając jego spocone czoło. Nie ukrywał, że nie było to łatwe, ani przyjemne. I nawet nie chodziło tu o krzyki i wyzwiska Louisa, jakie padały pod jego adresem, ani o to, że jego dłoń była miażdżona. Nie mógł patrzeć na cierpiącego chłopaka. Wiedział, że to wkrótce się skończy i będą mieć dwóch małych chłopców, jednak w tej chwili myślał tylko o tym, jak mógłby ulżyć ukochanemu. Widział jak po czerwonej, wykrzywionej z bólu twarzy, spływają łzy.

\- Jeszcze trochę Louis – doktor Berry poleciały chłopakowi – Już widzę pierwsze dziecko.

\- Nie – zaszlochał, kręcąc głową – Nie dam już rady – w tej chwili był tak kruchy i delikatny, że Harry miał ochotę zabrać go stąd, trzymając w swoich ramionach i chroniąc przed całym światem.

\- Dasz radę kochanie – przekonywał go Styles – Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie. Jeszcze chwila i będziesz trzymał naszych chłopców – przez cały czas wpatrywał się w zaszklone, niebieskie oczy.

\- D-dobrze.

Chwilę później pojawiło się pierwsze dziecko, było czerwone i brudne, ale dla nich wciąż było najpiękniejsze na świecie. Po owinięciu go w ręcznik, położyli malca na piersi Louisa, dając mu chwilę przerwy.

\- Wygląda jak Chris – szatyn nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od swojego syna.

\- Tak – westchnął Harry, a w jego zielonych tęczówkach szkliły się łzy. Serce puchło z miłości – Christopher Alexander.

\- Louis – doktor Berry odwróciła ich uwagę od chłopca – Czas na drugie dziecko.

Z niezadowoleniem Louis pozwolił, aby pielęgniarka zabrała pierwsze dziecko i na znak pani doktor zaczął przeć, aby 5 minut później sprowadzić na świat małego Theodora. Zaczął szlochać czując ulgę i ogromne szczęście.

*****

Leżał wykończony i obolały na łóżku, ale niezmiernie szczęśliwy. W końcu miał swoich małych chłopców, którzy teraz spali w szpitalnych łóżeczkach, stojących metr od niego.

Był po odwiedzinach rodziny jego i Harry’ego, a było ich sporo. Jego dziadkowi, Jay, która jak się okazało przyjechała z siostrami Louisa (które były niezmiernie podekscytowane, że w końcu zostały ciociami) i Markiem, oraz Anne z Robinem i Gemmą. Wszyscy zachwycali się malcami, gruchając nad nimi i zastanawiając się, do kogo są bardziej podobni.

Teraz w sali pozostał tylko Harry, który leżał obok, trzymając go w objęciach.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny – złożył pocałunek na skroni Louisa – Wiedziałem, że dasz radę.

Louis spojrzał na niego pełnym czułości wzrokiem, posyłając zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję ci za nich – wychrypiał, wygodniej układając głowę na poduszce.

\- To ja ci dziękuję – ponownie go pocałował w głowę – Teraz odpoczywaj.

*****

Przyglądał się śpiącej twarzy synka, kołysząc go w swoich ramionach, a na jego twarzy widniał czuły uśmiech. Widział jak powieki malca opadają, przysłaniając jego błękitne tęczówki. Sennie poruszał rączką, która odbijała się od piersi szatyna. Bliźniaki miały już 17 tygodni i można było zauważyć, że są idealną mieszkanką Louisa i Harry’ego. Mieli niebieskie oczka, otoczone gęstymi rzęsami, proste, ciemne włoski i drobne dołeczki w policzkach. Dla rodziców byli najpiękniejszymi dziećmi na świecie.

Oderwał spojrzenie od małego chłopca, szukając swojego chłopaka, który teraz powinien usypiać Chrisa. Jak się okazało maluch smacznie spał na środku ich łóżka, otoczony poduszkami, kopiąc nóżką, co jakiś czas. Z kolei Harry grzebał w szufladzie szafki nocnej, wykładając przedmioty z niej na materac.

\- Czego szukasz? – jego głos był cichy, nie chciał zbudzić maluchów.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć ładowarki do telefonu – wyjaśnił – Nie ma jej w kontakcie, a ja nie pamiętam, gdzie indziej mogłem ją dać.

\- Skarbie, a przypadkiem ostatnio nie ładowałeś telefonu, w pokoju chłopców?

\- W pokoju chłopców? – zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się na tym – Faktycznie – podniósł się, biorąc na ręce Chrisa i skierował się do wyjścia. Chwilę później Louis podążył za nim, kiedy zauważył, że Theo też śpi. Położył chłopca w łóżeczku, obok jego brata i okrył ich ciałka, składając pocałunki na małych główkach.

\- Idziemy? – silne ramiona oplatały go w tali i został przyciśnięty do ciepłej piersi kędzierzawego.

\- Tak – ostatni raz zerknął na maluchy i upewniając się, że elektroniczna niania jest podłączona, skierowali się razem do pokoju naprzeciwko.

Harry podłączył telefon do ładowarki, a tą do kontaktu. Louis w tym czasie opadł na łóżko, przyglądając się bałaganowi, jaki Harry zrobił, wyciągając wszystko z szuflady.

\- Zayn dzisiaj do mnie dzwonił – odezwał się, sięgając po małe aksamitne pudełeczko, które już kiedyś widział – Powiedział, że przyjedzie w sobotę z Niallem i Liamem.

\- To dobrze, ostatnio nas odwiedzili, jak urodzili się chłopcy – usiadł na łóżku i zaczął pakować do szuflady, wszystko, co wcześniej z niej wyciągnął - Tęsknię za nimi.

\- Tak, mnie też ich brakuje.

Harry rozejrzał się, chcąc sprawdzić czy coś jeszcze zostało na łóżku, nim zamknie szafkę. Już chciał to zrobić, myśląc, że wszystko schował, kiedy zauważył, co trzyma Louis. W drobnych dłoniach szatyna, spoczywało otwarte pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się pierścień. Ten sam, który Harry kupił z Anne. Przyglądał się ukochanemu, zastanawiając się jak chłopak się zachowa.

Louis przyglądał się pierścionkowi, dokładnie badając go wzrokiem, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Niespodziewanie szatyn wyjął go z pudełeczka i założył na palec lewej dłoni, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

\- Lou? – Harry czuł się zmieszanie, nie bardzo wiedząc co szatyn robi i jak ma to zrozumieć. Chciał porozmawiać z nim i wyjaśnić co to ma znaczyć.

\- Leży idealnie, pasuje mi – uniósł głowę napotykając oczy kędzierzawego, uśmiechając się - Jest dla mnie, prawda? – zapytał wprost, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

\- Tak – oczywiście, że był dla niego. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak zobaczył ten pierścionek i od razu pomyślał, jakby wyglądał na dłoni Louisa. Teraz nie musiał już sobie tego wyobrażać, ponieważ chłopak miał go na swoim palcu.

\- Harry – chwycił dłonie zielonookiego, lekko je ściskając i obracając się w jego stronę – Oczywiście nie myśl sobie, że skoro go założyłem i będę nosić, jesteśmy zaręczeni. Nawet jeśli mamy dzieci, to jednak za wcześnie. Ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że tak długo, jak będę nosił ten pierścień, będzie on dowodem na to, że kocham cię i chcę razem z tobą wychowywać _nasze dzieci_.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby na moment jego serce się zatrzymało, tylko po to by za chwilę waliło z całej siły, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z jego piersi i na moment zabrakło mu oddechu. W jednym zdaniu, usłyszał od Louisa, dwie rzeczy, na które tak czekał. Do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy, jednak nie pozwolił, aby wypłynęły. Mimo to, szatyn zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? – nie rozumiał zachowania ukochanego. Bał się, czy nie powiedział przypadkiem czegoś niewłaściwego, co kędzierzawy mógł źle zrozumieć. Nie to było jego celem.

\- Jest dobrze Lou – uśmiechnął się do niego – Po prostu…jestem szczęśliwy. Bardzo szczęśliwy – objął swoimi dłońmi twarz szatyna, wpatrując się w jego niebieskie oczy – Właśnie powiedziałeś coś na co długo czekałem.

\- Oh, tak? – dalej nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz i…po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś _nasze dzieci_ , wcześniej mówiłeś _moje_.

\- Oh – i teraz zachowanie Harry’ego nabrało dla niego sensu – Przepraszam za to. Nie powinienem tak mówić. To są nasze dzieci, zawsze były i już na zawsze będą. I…kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - policzki kędzierzawego bolały go od uśmiechania się, ale w tej chwili się tym nie przejmował. Czuł się jak największy szczęściarz na świecie.

*****

_7 lat później_

Wiedział, że już jest spóźniony, dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe. Wysiadł z pojazdu, biegnąc w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów i nacisnął na dzwonek. Wiedział, że Louis wypomni mu spóźnienie. Za drzwiami słyszał dziecięce krzyki i podniesiony głos szatyna. Bliźniaki pewnie znowu rozrabiały, doprowadzając Tomlinsona do białej gorączki.

\- Nareszcie – powitał go zirytowany głos szatyna – Spóźniłeś się – odsunął się, wchodząc w głąb mieszkania. Harry podążył za nim.

\- Wiem, przepraszam – weszli do salonu, gdzie Theo i Chris siedzieli na kanapie, wpatrzeni w telewizor. Jednak, gdy tylko dostrzegli kędzierzawego, od razu rzucili się w jego kierunku.

\- Tata! – przyczepili się do nóg ojca.

\- Część łobuzy – położył dłonie na ich głowach, lekko przeczesując ich brązowe włosy, które zaczynały się kręcić na końcach. Bardzo możliwe, że za kilka lat będą kręcone, jak u Harry’ego – Gotowi na weekend z tatą?

\- Tak – dwie pary niebieskich tęczówek wpatrywały się w niego z podekscytowaniem.

\- To idźcie po swoje rzeczy, poczekam tu na was – chwilę później chłopcy zniknęli z salonu, biegnąc do swojego pokoju.

\- Gdzie ich zabierasz? – Louis stał obok niego, z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w kędzierzawego. Jedną dłoń trzymał na swoim, już widocznym, brzuchu, lekko go gładząc. Dokładnie tak samo robił, kiedy był w ciąży z bliźniakami. Szybko przesunął wzrok, nie umiał patrzeć na szatyna. To bolało.

\- Mama chciała ich zobaczyć, więc jutro prawdopodobnie pojedziemy do Doncaster i wrócimy w niedzielę – błądził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu byle tylko nie spojrzeć na szatyna. Świadomość, że on już nie jest jego, ma nowe życie, potwornie go bolała.

\- Andy jedzie z wami? – dopytywał.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – My…rozstaliśmy się. To nie było to – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oh, przykro mi – wiedział, że Louis mówi szczerze. Lubił Andy’ego i bardzo chciał, aby Harry w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł i był szczęśliwy.

\- A co u ciebie i Nicka? – nie wiedział po co zadał to pytanie, bo odpowiedź na pewno go zaboli, ale już było za późno.

\- Dobrze – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz mniejszego – Nick teraz szaleje, odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się, że będziemy mieć córeczkę. Nie umie przestać o tym mówić i codziennie znosi do domu nowe ubranka i zabawki dla małej – zaśmiał się.

Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wiedział, czy nie wyszedł z tego bardziej grymas. Ciężko było mu pokazywać szczęście, kiedy tak nie było. Bo jak miał być szczęśliwy, kiedy miłość jego życia była z kimś innym i spodziewali się dziecka.

Przez pierwsze kilka lat, po tym jak urodziły się bliźniaki było pomiędzy nimi bardzo dobrze. Ukończyli szkołę, a Harry dostał się na studia medyczne, Louis z kolei został w domu, aby zająć się chłopcami. Po roku przerwy, zatrudnił opiekunkę i również rozpoczął studia, chcąc w przyszłości zostać nauczycielem dramatu. Stylesowi bardzo dobrze szło na studiach, ciężko pracował, dzięki czemu, na 3 roku, otrzymał stypendium i możliwość uczestniczenia w badaniach, które prowadził jeden z jego profesorów. To wtedy zaczęły się problemy. Pomiędzy studiami, opieka nad dziećmi, badaniami Harry’ego i dorywczą pracą Louisa, nie mieli czasu dla siebie. Zaczęli się od siebie oddalać i coraz częściej kłócili. Oboje czuli się samotni, jednak trwali w związku, bo w końcu mieli dzieci. I może, gdzieś tam, wewnątrz nich istniała niewielka iskierka nadziei, że to przetrwają i jakoś się ułoży. Jednak tak się nie stało. Louis poznał Nicka. Początkowo to była zwykła znajomość, która z czasem przerodziła się w przyjaźń. To on spędzał czas z Tomlinsonem, pomagał opiekować się bliźniakami, podczas gdy Harry musiał siedzieć w laboratorium. Ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś więcej. Louis był samotny, ale dzięki Nickowi to się zmieniło. Dalej kochał Harry’ego, ale już nie był takie pewny, czy to na pewno jest to. Kiedy Styles zorientował się co się dzieje, było za późno. Louis odszedł do Nicka, a Harry nie potrafił go zatrzymać. Było ciężko, nawet bardzo i dalej jest. Początkowo nie umiał się pozbierać i ruszyć do przodu. Łudził się, że Louis w końcu się opamięta i wróci. Nie zrobił tego. Był szczęśliwy w nowym związku. Po prawie roku czekania, zrozumiał, że już nie odzyska ukochanego. Próbował iść dalej, z czasem ból był mniejszy, jednak nie zniknął, tak jak miłość do szatyna. Mimo to próbował nowych związków, ale każdy kończył się rozstaniem. Nie umiał znaleźć mężczyzny, którego pokochałby mocniej niż Louisa. I tak było do dzisiaj. Louis był w szczęśliwym związku. Od roku on i Nick byli małżeństwem i spodziewali się dziecka. Z kolei Harry starał się znaleźć nową miłość, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi – w salonie pojawiła się dwójka chłopców, w dłoniach trzymali spakowane plecaki.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się do synów – To my idziemy – zwrócił się do szatyna.

\- W porządku. Chłopcy bądźcie grzeczni i słuchajcie taty – pouczył bliźniaków. Wiedział do czego byli zdolni, a nie chciał, aby Harry miał z nimi problemy.

\- Dobrze – krótko przytulili Louisa – Cześć – pognali w kierunku holu, gdzie założyli buty i cienkie kurtki. Harry podążył za nimi. Po chwili po mieszkaniu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.

*

Biały sufit był pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył. W pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedział gdzie jest i co się dzieje, dopiero, kiedy sen powoli zaczął odchodzić, a umysł się rozjaśniał, przypomniał sobie co mu się śniło. Po jego ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, żołądek ścisnął się w supeł, a serce odrobinę przyspieszyło. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, jakby to miało pomóc mu pozbyć się wspomnień ze snu i uspokoić. Świadomość, że jego życie mogło tak wyglądać wcale mu nie pomagała.

Zerknął na zegarek, stojący na szafce nocnej – 7.29. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w bok i dopiero, kiedy zobaczył umięśnione plecy jego męża, poczuł jak się uspokaja. To był tylko sen. Koszmar – nawet jeśli to nie on był tym poszkodowanym. Jednak nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Harry’ego.

Przysunął się do mężczyzny i, na tyle, na ile pozwolił mu jego 6 miesięczny brzuch, przytulił się do kędzierzawego. Harry poruszył się, obracając lekko głowę.

\- Lou – głos mężczyzny był zachrypnięty i szorstki od snu, co wywołało dreszcze wzdłuż pleców szatyna. Odwrócił się na plecy, pozwalając by Louis mógł położyć głowę na jego piersi i objął go – Co się dzieje?

\- Nic – mruknął, chcąc zapomnieć o śnie.

\- Dlaczego ci nie wierzę? – pocierał plecy mniejszego.

\- To tylko zły sen – westchnął – Harry, jakby wyglądało nasze życie, gdybyśmy się wtedy rozstali? – zaskoczył pytaniem męża.

Louis nie musiał podawać konkretnie, o jaki moment w ich życiu chodzi, tylko raz mieli tak poważny kryzys w związku, podczas jego 3 roku studiów, gdzie niewiele brakowało, aby stracił miłość swojego życia.

\- Tak samo – był pewny tego co mówi – Ponieważ nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść. Walczyłbym o ciebie.

\- A co jeśli, jednak by ci się nie udało – zaczął rysować palcem abstrakcyjne wzory na klatce piersiowej męża.

\- Nigdy bym się nie poddał – zapewnił, zaciskając swój uścisk na Louisie.

\- Ale, co jeśli…

\- Kochanie, co się dzieje? Co ci się przyśniło – nie wiedział, o co szatynowi chodzi i to odrobinę go niepokoiło.

\- W moim śnie…nie byliśmy teraz razem. Ja odszedłem do Nicka, był moim mężem, a Sophia była jego córką. Byliśmy szczęśliwi – położył dłoń na brzuchu lekko go pocierając – Z kolei ty cały czas mnie kochałeś i nie umiałeś się z nikim związać na dłużej. Cierpiałeś, nawet jeśli nie chciałeś tego pokazać.

\- To chyba dla mnie był większy koszmar, niż dla ciebie – próbował zażartować, aby ukryć nieprzyjemny ścisk żołądka i ból, na to co powiedział Louis. Czy jego życie naprawdę tak by wyglądało, gdyby nie podjęli z Louisem próby ratowania ich związku?

\- Wiem, ale czułem twój ból i…nawet jeśli we śnie byłem z Nickiem, to ty jesteś moja miłością, ciebie kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie życia z kimś innym – mocniej wtulił się w ciało ukochanego, aby nadać swoim słowom więcej mocy.

\- Też cię kocham i nigdy, rozumiesz, nigdy nie zrezygnuję z ciebie i naszych dzieci. Zawsze będę o was walczył – pocałował czoło ukochanego.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Usłyszeli tupot bosych stóp po podłodze, a po chwili drzwi do ich sypialni zostały otwarte. W ich stronę pędziła dwójka siedmiolatków, z radosnymi uśmiecham na twarzy. Włosy mieli roztrzepane, a na policzkach widniały jeszcze rumieńce od snu.

\- Co ja mówiłem? – stanowczy głos Harry’ego spowodował, że gwałtownie się zatrzymali przed samym łóżkiem. Kędzierzawy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i patrzył surowym wzrokiem na synów – Nie ma wskakiwania z rozpędu na łóżko, kiedy w nim jesteśmy – bliźniaki spuścili głowy. Harry rzadko upominał chłopców (częściej to robił Louis) jednak zawsze gdy to robił, chłopcy stawali się pokorni – Chcecie ,aby stała nam się krzywda? Chcecie zranić swoją siostrę?

\- Przepraszamy – powiedzieli ze skruchą, niepewnie spoglądając na rodziców.

\- Już dobrze – jego ton złagodniał – Tylko następnym razem pamiętajcie.

\- To teraz tu chodźcie – Louis rozłożył ramiona, zapraszając swoje dzieci, aby się do niego przytuliły. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki i wdrapali na łóżko, ostrożnie przytulając do szatyna. Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego obrazka. Trójka (a raczej czwórka) jego ulubionych ludzi tuliła się do siebie. Sięgnął po telefon i zrobił zdjęcie, od razu ustawiając jako tapetę.

\- Jak było wczoraj z wujkiem Niallem? – po tym jak odłożył telefon, położył się obok swojej rodziny, co od razu wykorzystał Theo, wtulając się w niego.

\- Fajnie, zabrał na gokardy, a później na pizzę – Chris opowiadał z podekscytowaniem.

\- Zapytałem się wujka skąd się biorą dzieci – dodał Theo, czym zyskał spore zainteresowanie od strony rodziców.

\- I co ci odpowiedział? – dopytywał Louis.

\- Powiedział, że mamy się was zapytać – odpowiedział.

\- Mówił, że to rodzice powinni takie rzeczy wyjaśniać – Chris uzupełnił wypowiedź brata – To skąd się biorą dzieci?

\- Um…rodzą się. Wychodzą z brzucha, tak jak za niedługo zrobi to wasza siostra – Harry miał nadzieję, że odpowiedź usatysfakcjonuje bliźniaków. Mylił się. Przy okazji zrobił sobie notatkę w głowie, aby porozmawiać o tym z Niallem i ochrzanić, za podrzucenie głupiego pomysłu, jego dzieciom.

\- To wiemy – Chris przewróciła oczami – Ale jak tam się znajdują.

\- Lou… - błagające spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek spoczęło na szatynie, szukając u niego pomocy.

\- Wiecie co – Louis zaczął powoli podnosić się z łóżka – Ja muszę do łazienki. Zresztą wasz tata jest lekarzem, więc najlepiej wam to wyjaśni – najszybciej jak pozwalał mu brzuch, zaczął kierować się do drzwi.

-Ej nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi – ucieczka, to było takie w stylu Louisa, ale miał nadzieję, że go wesprze.

\- Przykro mi skarbie – zatrzymał się przy wyjściu – Porozmawiaj ze swoimi dziećmi – puścił mu oczko.

\- To są _nasze dzieci_ – zawołał za nim, a jedyną odpowiedział był głośny śmiech szatyna, kiedy oddalał się od sypialni.


End file.
